Anything
by Night Fox Riku
Summary: It wasn't suppose to turn out this way.'I'm sure, whatever you want, I'll do it'....'To say such a thing without knowing what I want..you really are a moron.'.... SasuNaru YAOI, Rape, SasukexNaruto
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so uhm this is my first fanfic ever. The deadly double 'F'! But don't freak out...entirely **

**Personally I got good feedback from a friend and after reading mistress of shadow heaven stories, It reminded me of my own and therefore I decided to finally post it! Though I hate my style of writing, I think I'll be able to work more proggressively in time and i kinda surprised myself with this. Ofcourse I changed it completely from my drabble of trying to put ideas together..so hope you enjoy. Many thanks to 'near 200' My inspiration to finally strive for this story was thanks to him! Much LUV!**

**Disclaimor: Me no own smexy hot guys that were meant for smexy things...If I was...we really wouldn't need fanfictions to satisfy our hunger . So not mine!**

**Warnings:**** MxM love! or abuse But i love them anyway cough Yaoiness, Rape you could say...yeah RAPE! Later on ofcourse u.u Angsty stuff, humiliation, maybe swearing..Abuse! and maybe self harm in later chapters**

**Anything**

**Naruto POV**

_It wasn't suppose to turn out this way_

"...S-sasuke.."

_Numbed against the floor_

"..d-don't.."

_Watching you walk away_

"..please.."

_Having no control _

"Don't leave!"

_Crying out so desperately_

"We need you!"

_Sobbing away my pride_

"..I-I..need you.."

_Since when did I become so weak?_

"...dobe..."

_Why is it that..._

"You can't even move can you?"

_everytime we fight..._

"Pathetic"

_...I can never win_

"There's no reason for me to stay. That place I once called home, has nothing to offer me"

_His body coming to stand before me_

"T-thats now true! You have us Sasuke, we're your friends damnit!"

_Mocking me with his power_

"Doesn't that mean anything?"

_Scoffing at my sincerity_

"What I want Naruto...is not a friend"

_But this is all I have to offer_

"Please...whatever you want, I'll find it. It's yours Sasuke! J-just..tell me"

"..."

_Why is he..._

"To say such a thing without knowing what I want..you really are a moron"

_...hesitating?_

**NORMAL POV**

Lifting himself up and off the ground, Naruto stared determinedly into the uncaring eyes of his former teammate.

"I'm sure, whatever you want, I'll do it" Though battered and desperate, his words promised what he said.

Pale hands gripped against Naruto's chin, tilting them up to meet his height. Even if he was slightly taller, Sasuke found no trouble locking lips with his desire. Not hesitating to take the gasp for an opening, diving his tongue to caress what soon will be his.

**Sasuke POV**

_This is it_

"S-sasuke w-what are you doing!" he tried pushing me away with what little force he has.

"Taking what I want"

_There's no more doubt_

"..You..you cant be serious"

_That this boy_

"I'll come back to konoha with you"

_sounding so desperately_

"..If.."

_solely to bring me back_

"You become mine"

_He's the one_

"I can't do that...Sakura she still loves you and I'm sure you still do to"

_I want near me_

"This has nothing to do with Sakura, I could care less about her. Who I want is you"

_Even if I have to_..

"Thats disgusting" he answers looking timid

_Force you_

"It's the only way I'll come back" Turning away I know what to expect

_I will satisfy this craving_

"W-WAIT, I-i'll...I'll do it" he looks scared as I grab hold of him

"Do what?"

"Be...I'll let you...we have a deal okay" his hesitation makes me feel superior, I just want to fuck him right now. His body is at its limit, he wouldn't be able to stop me.

"B-but...you can't ever leave us..." It won't be long before he passes out

"..Deal.." I knew it, catching his falling body before it thuds against the ground. I suppose I could wait, I have him where I want him. Setting course for Konoha I smirk, this dobe that now belongs to me...gives me the urge to make him scream my name. I'll make sure he does...

_one way or another_

**!!!!!!!!TBC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**XSasukeXDontXRapeXNarutoX...YETX**

**Yes I know it's short but I really want to know if it's even something people would really want to keep reading. Reviews keep me going!**

** hoped everyone enjoyed, feel free to leave comments, advice, ideas, and even critizism although respectibly por favor!**

**So go ahead smirk Touch it...that sweet purple button right under me..you know you want to...it's okay..I'll look out for the cops.**

**GO! GO! GO!**


	2. Returning to Konoha

**Disclaimer:I don't own & never will ;-;  
**

**A/N: Damn this took awhile & so sorry if it appears with so may alerts! I kept deleting and posting couldn't get it right. I'm so gah!   
**

**Warning: same ones- Rape..most likely..Sakura bashing, MxM, Yaoi, kinda dark I guess, and possibly many more to come - Now read!**

In the outskirts of Konoha, Sasuke speed remained steady as he, with the blonde over his shoulders, traveled North to their destination.

It had been roughly three hours since their little quarrel took place. Sasuke had lost nearly all his chakra during his first battle, prior to their meeting, against the remaining akatsuki. His opportunity to finally kill his brother had arrived as well, and though his little hyperactive idiot insisted in interfering, he managed to accomplish his revenge on his own.

However, even then he felt as though something was still left to be done. He did not get all the feelings of accomplishment he had so desperately desired for years, the same feelings he felt when Naruto came after him. It sparked something in him, his animalistic need to gain full control of what rightfully belonged to him. Over the years he spent locked away in Orochimaru's hideout, he contemplated his so called 'bonds' that he tried to destroy. No matter what he thought of each of them, Naruto was the only one that made him question himself. Sasuke was never one to let things get to him, but this was different...so very different.

It wasn't long before he realized he wanted his former teammate, he wanted him in so many ways, all of which was clouded with his possessive nature. To be able to hold Naruto closely, at the beginning, that trully was all he desired. It wasn't too long after that it slowly developed into more intimate images. Sasuke hovering above his exposed blonde, wanting to feel every part of that tan body, it was the only thing that ever made him fully aroused.

Even now, with his desire, resting so helplessly over his shoulder, he wanted to violate every inch of his body. But he knew he wasn't capable of doing such at the moment, not with Naruto so weak. He wanted him awake after all, to see his face as he touched him. Sasuke could see it so clearly, he squeezed his hand that often stayed on the other's bottom. His eyes closed momentarily, feeling what now belonged to him, it drove him even crazier.

Though, before he could even think of fucking him, he knew he had to deal with the others. Sasuke knew they were awaiting Naruto's arrival, he could tell that the blonde insisted on fighting him alone, to bring him back like he always promised. Surely Sakura would be standing by the gates for them.

He calmed himself, if he kept thinking the way he did, he may just end up killing her on the spot. Getting rid of Sakura, as tempting as that sounded, would prove too trivial, it was a risk that also involved him losing Naruto forcibly. Such chances, he wasn't willing take, at least not until he had it all planned out. For the mean time he knew he could use those around him to his advantage somehow.

As Sasuke neared closer to the Konoha's Gates he inwardly scoffed, as he expected, there was someone waiting to 'welcome' them back.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Sa..Sasuke is that...is that really you?" My former pink-haired teammate uttered disbelievingly

"..."

"You've come back haven't you?" Sakura smiled gratefully as tears slid their way down her face. To think, she never questioned the limp body that I held so closely, how could someone so easily push that aside? Stepping towards me, she held onto my shirt tightly on both sides, placing her forehead against my exposed chest.

"Oh Sasuke! I-I...I've missed y-you!" Having this pink monstrosity sob against me was sickening, if only I could dispose of her. This girl who has contributed greatly in this conflict I must overcome. For her to so uncaringly stand between me and the one that holds me on the edge of sanity...

_I must brake her_

"...Sakura..."

"Y-yes, Sasuke-kun?" she looked at me with hope shimmering in her eyes.

_This girl who makes me sick_

"We need to get to the infirmary quickly"

_Blind to the suffering before her_

"W-why? Are you injured? Let me take a look, I can help."

Gazing more intently in those boring eyes of her, I knew she wouldn't have noticed. "It's not for me"

_How I despise her_

"I-I don't understand who-"

"Naruto" I dare not let her finish stating her question, to know she could so easily disregard my beloved blonde, I would have no mercy.

"A-ah!...I-I..." It was very predictable...from the very fact that she awaited for me like some love-sick puppy, to her forgetting about the one who was willing to give his own life to bring me here. He who cannot even move, had been so easily disregarded. She truly is naive...

_And yet..._

"Right! Tsunade was the one who sent me to aide him in the first place, I must have forgotten...it's just all of this has been so...overwhelming..."

_...why is she so perfect..._

"Hn"

_..To the one I desire?_

Taking my leave I could tell she was smiling as we traveled to the hospital, if only he could see her for what she truly was...

_It would end both our sufferings_

**Normal POV**

"Besides the severe concussion, fractured bones and slight dilation in his eyes, Naruto seems to be in stable condition"

Upon arriving to the hospital, Tsunade ordered immediate attention for the blonde. Without so much a glance to Sakura or Sasuke, she arranged for them to discuss Naruto's current status.

"What exactly happened out there?" The fifth sighed, placing her medical reports on her desk.

"Naruto and Sasuke fought against former men of Orochimaru, apparently they were after revenge." Sakura replied firmly.

During the time she had spent taking in the blonde's condition, she checked every sign in his body. However, something inside of him seemed very out of place. It was only natural for Tsunade to question what really happened.

"And you know this how?"

"Sasuke infor-"

"So you weren't there?"

"N-no but I know for su-"

"Because he told you?" It was obvious Tsunade was losing her patience.

"..yes..."

"Then I shall talk to Sasuke about it, you can go."

"But Tsunade-sama! I think I have the right to be here too!"

"Sakura. I said to leave. Besides Sasuke isn't the only one who came back."

Silence broke out in the room, guilt suddenly struck the youngest of the two medic nins. It was the second time she so blindly looked pass her injured teammate, to be with her 'true love'.

"Right, I'll go check on him" she whispered lowly before walking out of the Hokage's room. As the door shut behind Sakura, Sasuke finally moved his attention from the window seal to that of Tsunade's narrowed eyes.

"..."

"What happened to him? And don't give me the same bull shit story you gave her"

"...We fought..."

"And?"

"I'm here aren't I?"

Smiling lightly she leaned back into her chair, hands folding together. "So he brought you back?"

"Hn"

"But then why was he injured more seriously than you were?"

"...He ran into the Akatsuki before our fight"

"What?! That's impossible! They wer-"

"Not all of them died"

"..."

"Apparently, the akatsuki members that Naruto and Sakura fought against were a distraction, a small sacrifice for more time."

"So they betrayed each other?...But, Naruto...he didn't get captured"

"I wouldn't say that...I'm sure you've noticed by now that strange chakra roaming within the demons seal"

"That's right. I've never sensed something like that before, all the testing came back negative as well. But it's not only that...is it?"

"...no. I'm barely able to sense the Kyuubi's presence."

"Does that mean...?"

Sasuke sighed, he wasn't sure what to think of the predicament his blonde was currently in. Strangely enough, whatever the Akatsuki did to Naruto, he managed to come out of it alive.

"...I don't think they were able to extract it from him, from what I gathered, it's more likely that they weren't able to control the Kyuubi with only a few of them left. So they had to paralyze it's abilities, but instead it became restricted."

"Like another seal...how long do you think he's had it?"

"Considering the process, and Sakura telling me he left almost a month ago...I guess that he's been with this seal for about a week now. Even so, he hasn't shown any symptoms or side effects to show what they did."

"That's right...there aren't even any physical marks to prove anything."

Silence once again overcrowded the room as the two contemplated the series of information. So many questions revolving around Naruto, and yet none were close to being answered. It would take time to make any attempts at warding off the infectious seal, but so long as the blue-eyed beauty remained in good health, they would force themselves to be content…

"..so tell me then, the Akatsuki..."

"...they're all dead."

Before the Hokage could question his statement, the door was flung open, grabbing the attention of both of the shinobi.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune, while exhausted from having rammed through her way to the office, spoke urgently.

"What's wrong?"

"I-it's Naruto!...He's..."

**XohXmyXgawdXwhatXisXupXwithXNaruto?!X**

I cannot even begin as to how stressful this chapter made me, I thank near 200 for putting up with me he is my beta now

Though he left while reviewing this, I decided to post it anyway. Note that this is more of getting the whole kyuubi and akatsuki thing out the way. Man I am so bashind Sakura huh XD but alas, tis her role in this fic. and to those confused, Sakura didn't really pay attention to who sasuke had been carrying because she was so shock of seeing Sasuke coming back, to which she feels means coming back to her...pfft.

O.o So she kinda held onto him.

PLEASE REVIEW! ;; I got alerts and faves (which were freaking awesome!) but not as much reviews -sob-

Much love to those who reviewed! especially to an anonymous one dun dun dun, don't know who you are but your review was so loved! Gave me an insight of what you really enjoyed about it Love you reviewers!

x Tell me what you honestly thought of the chapter! Were you dissapointed? Upset? Something didn't sound or seem right?

lol I want the whole shaBANG! o.o though happy comments make me happy enough to keep going and work faster I've just been lazy to get this out too.

**Til next time folks!**

**Now go mole- I mean touch ...click the purple button...yeah that works.**


	3. Chapter 3

_beep..._

_beep..._

_beep..._

_Naruto..._

**Normal POV**

On the way to her teammates' recovery room, Sakura re-evaluated all her actions to this point. She knew what she did was wrong and was determined not to ever forget or even put aside her friend so easily. At first seeing Sasuke had such an overwhelming impact on her, she would have never believed that he would have actually returned. No matter how many times Naruto promised, a part of her always thought it was just that...promises. It's not like she had no faith in him, that was far from the truth. Sakura cared for him deeply, and believed he could do just about anything he was determined to do. She knew that Naruto and her were unseperable friends, but apparently not many got the idea. Who could blame them? Afterall she did not give the proper affection the other needed when he arrived. Sakura could not wait to apologize to her teammate, it was the least she could do.

---

Warily, Sakura approached the pale blonde who, if not for the sounds of his heart beat, could easily be mistaken for a corpse.

Sitting upon a nearby stool beside the bed, Sakura studied Naruto's face sadly. It did not appear all his wounds were healing as quickly, something she would remember to question Tsunade about later.

"Naruto..." Leaning in towards him, she lightly pressed her hand on his 'whiskers'.

"...C-can you hear me?" Sakura felt tears threatening to surface, she wasn't sure how she could comfort him when he was so clearly out of reach.

"Geezus Naruto you look terrible." She sobbed lightly stroking his cheek before grabbing his hand.

"But thats okay, b-because no matter how bad you got hit...you always came back twice as strong. S-so I know I have nothing to worry about, right?"

"..." Sakura knew he couldn't reply at the moment, but she was still terribly dissapointed at the silence. Believing he would just open his eyes, and give her that smile she so desperatly needed.

"I-I see Sasuke's back, I'm so happy. I knew you'd be able to do it, you always did keep your promises...But really, I'm just glad that your back too, I was so worried, you had us all scared to death." She smiled lightly remembering the events taken place a few nights back in the hokage's office.

"You should have seen Tsunade, everytime someone mentioned your name she would throw a tantrum, b-but she's okay now...and Iruka I heard he came by alittle earlier to see you, I'm sure now he can get some sleep knowing your home." She bit her quivering lip compulsively, searching for her next words. Just hoping that her teammate would hear her even in his undetermined sleep.

"I'm sorry Naruto. For not being more of a friend to you, e-especially when you...when you needed me most. I-...But know that whatever happens, I'll always l-love you okay?" Tears fell ruthlessly down Sakura's puffed cheeks, using her free hand to wipe away the evidence left behind.

"So please...please wake up. I need you right now, we all do." As her last words trailed off she felt a slight twitching in her hands, green eyes snapping open instinctively to the cause. Green met blue.

Suddenly having no strength to speak, her words came out barely above a whisper.

"Naruto?"

Smiling lightly, with a hint of his goofy grin lingering against his lip, Naruto squeezed Sakura's hand comfortingly. "I love you too Sakura and..stop...crying..." Naruto sat up slowly, groaning when his stomach tightened. "Damnit." he mumbled as Sakura remained baffled(sp) before clearing her throat. "Naruto you need to rest! Your body isn't well enough yet. It's better if yo-"

"Na na na Sakura." He waved his hand dismissively. "I feel fine, and I'm sure I don't look that terrible." He trailed off muttering, reminding Sakura of her earlier comment. She smiled, noting as well that it was indeed true. Naruto didn't look as pale compared to what was just minutes ago. His skin was regaining it's natural tan tone, even his body didn't look as bruised compared to when she arrived. It was unnatural to say the least, she was sure that his recovery time would remain slower as it had appeared before.

Sakura was cut off from her thoughts as she felt a warm tan hand graze her wet cheek, attempting to clear the substance her tears left behind. "So you shouldn't cry okay, I know your stronger than that." She smiled thankfully before moving foward and grabbing him into a hug. "I thought I lost you...you dork..." She sniffed away her tears before pulling back. "Everyone's freaking out about you being injured you know."

"Gee make me feel guilty why don't you." He pouted to her serious tone. "Naruto I mean it, I should go get Tsunade and Sasuke. Hopefully they haven't killed eachother." Sakura joked standing up, turning away before she felt a tug on her wrist. "Whats wrong?"

"I...there's something I need to tell you, a-about Sasuke and what happened...what I did I don't know...I just panicked and I..."

Sakura looked puzzled as she tried to understand the blonde's words. "Naruto what happened?" He looked at her uncertaintly, his breathing appeared more erratic. "Naruto?" He looked around almost franticly holding his chest tightly. "S-sa..kura."

"Naruto breathe!" She stumbled foward, holding him up as his eyes started to close. Sakura called out to him, but her efforts proved useless. She layed him down carefully calling for help. "Oh god Naruto..what happened?" She watched as several nurses came to aid the now sweaty blonde.

----

"It's been 6 hours." She murmured to the ravenette beside her. "Do you think he's alright?"

Sasuke turned to face her for the hundredth time. "Sakura." He sighed. " I can't be sure of that yet, I've already told you that 15 minutes ago."

"S-sorry I just can't help it." She leaned back against the waiting rooms chair, watching as everyone walked by.

"So exactly what did happen when you got there?"

"I was just talking to him while he was asleep, and soon after he was up and appeared to be perfectly fine. I apologized to him for not...being more focused. I mean I really do love him." She whispered, causing Sasuke to tense at the word love. "He's like my brother in a way, you know? We've always been so close these days." Sighing she leaned foward, resting her chin against her knuckles. "But I'm glad your back too." She smiled. "You know it's weird..I think he was saying something about you right before it happened..he seemed kind of nervous really."

Turning to look at his teammate, Sasuke questioned what Naruto had been saying.

"Well, I'm not sure, he wasn't very clear. From what I gathered he was trying to tell me about what happened between you and him. Something about him panicking and didn't know what he did..." Sakura eyed him curiously. "Do you have any idea of what he was talking about?"

"No." He leaned back against the chair, crossing his legs. "I'll be sure to ask him later." Sakura watched as Sasuke diverted his gaze to the wall ahead of him, staring at it almost contemplatively. She vaguely wondered what exactly happened between the two, before deciding it was a lost cause.

Not long after their wait, Shizune walked out of the room. Signaling for them to enter quietly, seeing how Naruto was once again asleep. As they closed the door softly behind, they could see the stressful look on the fifth's face. "I don't understand." She muttered more to herself, but loud enough for the two shinobis to hear. "He was doing prefectly well before I left..I was so sure."

"Maybe it has to do with the akatsuki's experimenting." Sasuke spoke as he walked closer to the fragile looking blonde.

"Akatsuki?" the younger of the two med-nins questioned.

Tsunade sighed "Yes, we believe that they altered Naruto's and kyuubi's chakra. We are not entirely certain, but that may be the cause of his sudden condition. From what we observed, he seems to be suffering from several complications. However, he has improved quite progressively each hour. The sudden outbursts and high fevers have stopped within the first three hours of treatment. I still have to run a couple of tests and diagnostics before letting him leave. Perhaps a week worth of monitoring his state will be good enough to determine probable cause."

She rubbed her temples softly as she walked towards the door. "Till then I'll have him underwatch from keeping him from trying to escape. Naruto is stubborn about staying in bed rest too long. Maybe Kakashi or another jounin will make sure he stays put." As she reached for the door, a voice caught her attention.

"I'll watch him. It would make perfect sense for me to be near him, that way I can monitor him more closely and you'd be able to watch me...and I'm certain that would save time as well if you plan on having someone guarding my actions." Though Sasuke's words were directed to the hokage, his eyes never left Naruto's face.

There was silence. Tsunade turned back towards the handle of the door. "I want you and Sakura to inform Iruka and Kakashi of Naruto's condition..also he needs to be prescribed Vicodins, so ask Iruka if he will give you the extra's I left in the academy. Naruto shouldn't be waking up for a couple of more hours, you can come back then to check up on him. If need be stay here all night, make sure he drinks a tablet around midnight. Inform any of his asigned aids of changes or symptoms he may have overnight. Also be aware Naruto has been having severe anxiety attacks during his sleep, try to wake him if it continuos for too long. I won't be assigning anyone to check up on you, just report to Shizune if you plan on staying the whole night. He should get as much rest as possible Uchiha, and I expect you to make sure of that." Tsunade walked out after having explained. Leaving Sasuke and Sakura in an uncomfortable silence before one of them spoke.

"So...we have to find Iruka. I think he said something about visiting Kakashi."

"Hn"

----

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura screeched out, banging her fist against the door. "Open up!" Fifteen minutes passed since they began knocking on the lazy-nins' door. Both becoming impatient for one reason or another, though Sakura was the only one to show any signs of irritation.

"What's with all the noise." Kakashi slowly slid his door open, scratching the back of his neck tiredly.

Sakura eye twitched and walked in his home, Sasuke stood outside peering elsewhere. "So you are back." Amusement evident in the one-eyed nin's voice. "..and you haven't tried to escape..am I correct?" Kakashi watched as Sasuke eyed him from the side. "It's good to have you back, Sasuke-kun." He chimmed playfully, moving aside, signaling for the Uchiha to enter. "No need for hospitality Ha-ta-ke." He scoffed lightly. "We have to get going as soon as Sakura retrieves Tsunade's medicine for the dobe." Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

"Still calling eachother names, my you haven't matured much either." He smirked, watching Sasuke fume silently. "I suppose that may be your pet nicknames for eachother, afterall, it's something limited between you and him." Sasuke turned to peer curiously at Kakashi's words "Are you implying something?" He bit back the urge to hiss at the perceptive shinobi. "What do you think?" He smirked once again. Before Sasuke could counter, Sakura ventured out with the prescriptions. "Got it." She grinned, turning to face the older male. "And next time sensei, you mind answering the door sooner, geezus." Kakashi shrugged, waving them off.

"Hey Sasuke, it's almost midnight. I think I can go with you to see Naruto. I'm su-"

"-hey there guys." Both teens turned to see non other than Iruka waving pleasantly to them. "Oh hey Iruka-sensei." Sakura smiled, noting the several bags he was carrying. "Late night grocery shopping?"

"Yeah." Iruka flushed lightly. "Couldn't get anything done earlier worrying about Naruto...So Sasuke.." Iruka turned his attention to the seemingly uncaring teen. "It's good to have you back..I mean everyone's excited really, they've been talking about throwing you and Naruto a welcome home party as well."

"I see..." The trio remained silent for a few moments, before one of Iruka's bags began slipping of his sore arms. "I got it." Sakura stepped foward grabbing onto the groceries "Ah thanks, guess they were getting too heavy."

"Oh, do you need help sensei? I don't mind, I was just going to accompany Sasuke to give Naruto some medicine. I'm sure they don't really need me for that anyway." She smiled, lifting another bag from his arms. "Thanks alot Sakura." Iruka walked off as his former student said her goodnights to Sasuke.

"Be sure to give Naruto a hug for me!" She giggled before catching up to Iruka.

Sasuke's face remain passive as ever, inwardly smirking from the pleasant turn of events. Trully a whole night with his favorite blonde, unsupervised at that, would be very promising for the Uchiha. He steadily made his way back to the hospital. Which will be rather deserted if not for the exception of a few nurses and doctors, stationed in their offices. The stoic shinobi eyes glinted slightly at the idea of him and Naruto alone in the room. It was about time their little arrangement became final. To Sasuke, this would be the night they sealed the deal. More importantly, the moment when he claims his 'prize' as is own.

_Yes...this will be one night neither will ever forget._

**xDearxGodxSasukexWhatxArexYouxThinkingx**

Okay I know it has been awhile before updating. And it is short once again I do apologize. cough uhm...not much to say really, hoped everyone enjoys it. I do think it I did a decent job, not much info on Naruto I know. lol Kakashi and Sasuke don't seem to get along very well but that will change...I think.

I was worried for this chapter coming out cheesy or dissapointing but...I don't know I really need feed back ;-; last chapter nearly everyone gave me the thumbs up. Which means a hell of alot to me, seriously. I really do want to please everyone but again O.o my oh so patient beta reminded me that it is MY fic. lol and I was like holy crap, it is. I should be happy with whatever I type.

Also I do appreciate EVERYONE'S reviews! They are freaking awesome! - And yeah, I realized last chapter was about Sakura bashing, nothing against her, but I get all crazy when I think of SakuSasu lol. Though it won't be as much about Sasuke despising her, but as to why Sasuke has a problem with her. Though he won't have a problem using her lol...oh wait O.o I'm giving away too much ! and I've gone too far to back space .

Oh and yeah, I can't help the face things -...see...lol

So please! Review!!! I'm kind of discouraged again, and I need to fuel to keep me going! And do it quickly . I got caught by the popo last time I watched guard during your reviews! lol pfft I was like 'me no speaky inglesh' and I ended up getting taken for suspicion of being illegal. and if you are so lost by my words don't worry so am I it is way late for me to even be thinking o So REVIEW!!!!!!!!!...please ;-;


	4. Sealing The Deal

A/N:

Disclaimor: It belongs to uh..mushi mushi? mishito? miyamoto o.o ?? Uhm not to me!! Is owned by another guy lucky bastard

Warnings: LEMON, yup my first time writing it, hope you liked!

After a few minutes of traveling through Konoha's dark path, Sasuke made it to his destination. He calmly paced himself as he entered and informed Shizune of his duties with the blonde. Naturally she questioned him abit but she accepted his words of Tsunade, somewhat along the lines of him, "Incharge of watching Naruto, and if need be stay all night with him."

He informed her they were not to be disturbed and if she still had doubts, that he would come every few hours to keep her or anyone else informed on the blonde's condition. She declined, feeling it wasnt too necessary if Tsunade had trusted him so much.

Departching ever so slowly towards his Naruto's room, he contemplated so many things. Things that involved the blonde naked and screaming. His cock twitched in delight, knowing his cravings would be satisfied...atleast for the night, ofcourse, he wasn't very easy to please.

Once in, Sasuke stood by the door for a few minutes, taking in the blonde's appearance. He didn't seem as pale as he did a few hours before, not surprising considering his history with healing.

Strolling slowly to his prey, he could not help but stare at the monotonous movement of his chest rising and falling. He never looked so peaceful when he was running around and flapping his mouth about. His thoughts led him to stare at the blonde's parted lips, tempting him with a free access.

He stepped onto the white bed, pale hand reaching down to caress tan cheeks. Slowly, he traced his thumb in a circular motion, trailing it across to his lips. Naruto groaned in his sleep, muttering something along the terms of 'Ramen'. Cold pale lips twitched upwards.

Gently, Sasuke covered the blonde's lips with his own. Just taking in the feeling of warmth he always dreamed of experiencing. Unconsciously, his tongue slithered into the other's mouth, exploring all that was offered. He was becoming more aggressive as he felt the body, he had suddenly pressed down against, move. He didn't stop, he couldn't. The smell the other had was far too intoxicating to move away from. That is until his tongue was pierced, jerking him to part.

"W..what the fuck..S-sasuke?" Naruto seemed to still not able to comprehend everything. He pushed against the other chest, who moved back willingly. His breathing was unbalanced, the kiss lasted longer than he would have liked. Though embarrassed by the others action, he managed to glare behind his flushed face.

"You bastard, what are you doing here?" Naruto wished he sounded more harsher than he did, knowing his tone wouldn't phaze his former teammate.

"I think thats pretty obvious." Sasuke purred leaning foward again, only to have the blonde push him back again. His eyes narrowed slightly, not liking the idea of being rejected.

"D-dont come closer!"

"..." Sasuke wasn't at all impressed by the other's words. He instantly shoved the blonde back against the bed, pinning both his wrists above his head. Letting his free hand reveal more of the flesh beneath him.

"Sasu-"

"Shut up." Naruto began feeling nervous again as his sheets were being tossed aside, revealing his boxers. He struggled, but it only caused his muscles to tense and constrict against him. He tried not letting his anxiety show, but it was obvious. He shivered as Sasuke soon began making out with his neck, his heart pacing even faster.

"Don't be so tensed." Sasuke's voice was husky and smooth, a smirk plastered on his face as he twisted Naruto's nipple teasingly. The blonde whimpered, biting his bottom lip.

"S-stop, Sasuke please." Naruto squirmed uncomfortably beneath the raven-haired beauty. He wasn't oblivious to the other's intentions with his body, though he secretly wish he was. He gasped louder when he felt Sasuke nip at his skin, grazing his teeth lovingly against his tan neck.

"Begging so soon Naruto? I thought you were stronger than this." Sasuke chuckled mockingly as glided his hand from the exposed tan chest to the inside of his own shirt, pulling out a small pouch. He levered himself up, opening the pouch to let the 2 tablets, of the pill Tsunade prescribed for his blonde earlier, fall out.

"Now open up." Naruto looked at him questioningly, he was far from trusting his 'rival'. Sensing this Sasuke pushed it against his lip. "Either swallow it or I'll find another way to get _it_ in you." Grimacing Naruto took the pill out of the Uchiha's hand and reached for the glass of water Sasuke held to him.

"What is it?" He asked after swallowing both pills. The taste lingering annoyingly against his tongue. "Taste like medicine." This caused the Uchiha to give him his infamous 'you are such a dobe', look. "You know what I mean ,teme." Naruto lips curved upward, he loved this moment. He wanted so desperately for them to remain like this, insulting eachother with passion only true friends would understand. But he knew, no matter what he said that things were not going to be as they were.

Silence brought such tension to the blonde as he stared intensly at his now empty glass. Though his gaze was no match for the brutal stare Sasuke had on his anxious blonde. He watched every feature on the other's face, waiting for him to show more signs of his current state of mind.

"Damn." Naruto murmured to himself as he sudenly felt abit warmer. This caused the other to smirk. "Getting hot?" Naruto looked at him nervously, now coming to realize he never really questioned what exactly he drank. All hopes for glaring the Uchiha for answers vanished as he was now being pressed down again into the bed. Sasuke stradled his waist, his lips not waiting a moment before plunging into the other's mouth.

Naruto groaned from the pressure he felt against his lips. He tempted to bite again but rather moaned feverishly. Sasuke began grinding slowly, drawling out his thrust, back-and-forth with precision.

Naruto struggled from underneath the Uchiha, but was grabbed by his hair and forced to stay put. His face becoming increasingly flushed as he felt a hand probe his body.

"Sa..suke.." The young blonde tried pleeding through the small gaps between their ferocious act of kissing. Relief swelling within him as he was finally granted time to breathe, though having the arrogant bastard smirking at him was far from comforting. He breathed heavily, feeling too embarassed and nervous to make eye contact. Ofcourse, his predator had noticed this and ordered him too look at him.

"Get...get off me Sasuke."

"What makes you think I'd do that?" Sasuke's voice asked huskily, amusement evident in his tone. How he loved the flustered blonde beneath him, it was so ocerwhelming for himself to even be in this position. Images of the nights he spent dreaming of this moment flooded his thoughts, only to fuel his desire dangerously further.

"No Naruto, I have waited far too long for this." He bent down, flicking his tongue across the tan chest, causing the other to whimper. He moved his hand to grip Naruto's waist firmly, preventing him fron stopping his next act of intimacy. Trailing his tongue down the well toned chest, he could feel how it shivered and tensed under his wet organ.

"I will have you tonight." He kissed against the heated flesh, trailing his soft lips down. He used his other hand to tug against the ramen covered boxers, which were the only thing standing between him and the blonde's cock.

"Nothing will stop me."

As pale fingers gripped the edges of his boxers, Naruto seem to snap out of his thoughts. He struggled more, though his energy seemed to be even more depleted. He could barely register what was happening, he could only feel. Feeling the heat that continuosly pulsated through his body, it was growing unberably hotter.

Feeling the cool air hit his member, which he finally realized as erected, he managed to gaze downward. Daring black eyes stared confidently into his own, he gulped as he watched the other's tongue slip out seductively.

This wasn't suppose to be happening, he wasn't suppose to allow Sasuke to get so close! This agreement wasn't what he had in mind at all, he wasn't willing to give himself to his former teammate. Tears began forming withing his eyes. This was not suppose to happen, he wasn't suppose to fear him like this. To allow himself of being taken advantage of, it was so unbecoming of him. How he hated his weakness right now, but he could not stop him. His body almost felt numb if not for the lips that had slowly been coating saliva along his length. He moaned desperately, this feeling drowning him into sudden pleasure. How he hated it.

"S-stop..p..please."

Sasuke ignored his plea, sliding his tongue along the sides of Naruto's erection. Nibbling against the flesh, tugging it roughly with each and every moan it rewarded him. His other hand slid slowly to cup the other's balls, massaging them gently as he took in the other's member in his mouth. He moved it deeper and deeper with every passing second, swirling his tongue around the thick organ.

He could feel the body spasm as he pulled away and slid his thumb mercilessly against its slit. Naruto mouth gaped wider, the intensity of his orgasm, tripled at that one moment. He moaned louder than he thought he ever would, it shamed him how he was easily effected. Perhaps being a virgin left him so sensitive to all of this, besides the experimental sessions masterbation he tried before.

"O-oh god, S-sasuke!" He thrusted his pelvis upward, hoping to reach some sort of salvation for his cock. This build-up of pleasure was becoming painful.

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice sauntered huskily to the blonde's ear, causing the other to open his eyes after so long.

"Tell me what you want me to do..Naruto." He couldn't believe he was being asked that, was it now clear what he needed? He gasped as Sasuke stroked his length painfully slow. There was no way he would beg for such a thing, something he did not even want to begin with.

Silence ensued them, causing Sasuke to narrow his eyes impatiently as he lifted himself up slightly, and pulled his blonde into a passionate kiss. His tongue not waiting to dive into Naruto's mouth. He loved as the other shuddered with a need for him, and only him.

Precum had long ago formed on Naruto's exposed erection, he fought hard to escape Sasuke slick tongue, but failed miserably.

"P-please.." Naruto whispered lowly, cursing himself for his weakness, but he was growing dizzy from the pressure of unsatisfaction.

"Fuck S-sasuke please..t..touch me." His face grew hotter by his request, not daring to look at the other who was undoubtedly pleased. Without further delay, Sasuke slipped his way back down, taking in all that Naruto had to offer.

Naruto eyes shut tightly as his mouth called out the other's name. His legs swung around Sasuke back, trying to pull him impossibly closer to his throbbing length.

Sasuke sucked harder, allowing Naruto to fuck his mouth relentlessly. How he loved the other taste. He swallowed eagerly as his love came roughly into his mouth, hearing his name being called out in pure ecstacy. His own member twitched further up from the outburst.

Naruto allowed his legs to fall sideways as he tried to remain conscious from the onslaught of pleasure he was feeling. Sasuke hadn't quite removed his mouth from his slowly limping member. He moved slowly, dazed even, while he thrusted around in the other's mouth. Clearly trying to ride off his orgasm.

Once Sasuke was done cleaning the cum from Naruto's penis he leaned foward. Naruto stared at him, his eyes half-lidded. He felt how the Uchiha gripped his chin lightly to look at him dead-on.

"Naruto, you can't fall asleep quite yet." He whispered almost soothingly to the blonde, kissing him lightly on his cheek. He moved back and began undressing himself, Naruto only stared, half understnading what was happening before him. His head throbbed, and his body was demanding him to relax. He needed sleep, unfortunately the raven-haired beauty had something else in mind.

Throwing his last piece of clothing onto the floor, he opened Naruto's legs abit wider. Rubbing his finger against the exposed hole layed out before him. Naruto tried closing his legs but was only grabbed and re-opened once more. He could feel as Sasuke lifted his ass up, only to have something wet slide against his entrance. It proded him, moving into his tight body slightly before exiting and swirling around his hole.

He whimpered. Not liking where all this was headed, gasping as he felt it slide deeper into him. Though he felt pleasure resurfacing slowly within him, his body tensed at the intrusion.

"S-stop." He felt so pathetic, trying to stay awake while Sasuke continued to molest him. Even as he felt his arousal stirring, it was slightly painful since he felt so muchof it moments before. Was it even possible to have one hard on after another?

To his surprise Sasuke did stop, he looked down again. He stared at the lust filled onyx hazed eyes that were Sasuke's. He looked almost..desperate, as if his own need was beginning to drive him insane.

He could feel himself being lifted a bit, Sasuke leaning further into him. "I'm sorry." Naruto wondered why he was apologizing, he almost questioned it until something hard pressed against his opening.

"But I can't wait any longer." Without further hesitation Sasuke slid into his now lover. He moaned lowly, letting the feeling of being inside his blonde settle into his mind. It was amazing. So fucking amazing! Though for Naruto, who had screamed and choked against his own saliva, it was something like being split in half.

"Get it out! Oh g-god fuck! Aaah!" Sasuke tried calming the teary-eyed blonde by kissing his lips.

"N-naruto try to..relax. It will only hurt more if you s-struggle." He moved out slowly and pushed back in, cringing at the scream Naruto produced. Luckily for him their room was too far off from the stationary offcices to be heard.

Sasuke kept his steady pace of thrusting into Naruto, who was biting back every whimper that tried to crawl their way out of him. Sasuke kissed in a loving gesture, trying to soothe him throught their intimate state.

"W-why?" The blonde questioned more to himself.

"Naruto..." Sasuke face was flushed from the pleasure he was enduring, he tried to ease his lover but found it so hard as his pace began picking up speed. He thrusted deeper and harder with each slick slide into the once virgin ass. He moaned louder, but not as loud as the blonde was becoming. He felt him gasp against his own lips. Obviously indicating he hit a nerve. He thrusted more precisely, this time earning some cooperation. He could feel Naruto thrust slightly against him, this only encouraged his rampage.

Naruto opened his eyes, his mind fuzzy from the growing pleasure he had felt not long before. His mind was falling dead to sleep, each thrust seem to keep him steadily awake. He moaned Sasuke's name without much thought, wanting nothing but to bury himself in the pleasure that overwhelmed the pain.

Sasuke movement were becoming frantic. He reached to Naruto's length, feeling how it twitched in his grasp. He stroked him just as hecticly as his thrusts. Naruto flinged his head back, the sensations coaxing him over the edge.

"Sasuke!" With a final hard thrust, Naruto came roughly between their bodies, and on the other's hand. Sasuke slid his mouth to Naruto's neck. Biting him possesively as he pounded into the blonde. Cursing loudly as he felt spazms errupt throughout his body. He moved and kissed Naruto, biting his lower lip as he came inside him. Gasping his loves name out lustfully. He continued to move in-and-out of him. Feeling all he could of this moment.

Naruto's body pulsed with exhaustion, he felt himself being filled with something warm, he really didn't have the energy to focues on what it was. He felt Sasuke kiss along his jaw as he eventually slid out of him. Unconsciously tears had spilled from his hazy eyes. He couldn't believe this, he was so stupid to giving himself so easily to Sasuke. He felt violated and weak. He looked away from the questioning gaze from his former teammate.

_'fuck fuck fuck'_ Naruto cried in his head as he felt Sasuke curl next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Let go of me."

"...never."

"Someone...someone will see us." Naruto felt panic rise in his chest. _'What would Sakura say?'_

"You let me worry about that dobe, your tired I can tell." He stroked the blonde hair gently, slowly easing Naruto to sleep.

As he heard light breathing from beside him he knew the other was asleep. Sasuke sighed, it was unnatural how fast he could fall asleep. He peered around the room, smelling the strong scent of sex that lingered around him. He was more than pleased. Though this meant he had worked to do before he headed out again.

Ofcourse, for now he could afford to cuddle next to his love. He slid closer to Naruto, pressing their chests closer. He loved the sleepful face that was Naruto's. It was so peaceful and beautiful than he remembered...just like his dreams, though this gave him the feeling of it being real. Not just a dream that felt so empty when the sun came into view. No, this was real, he was actually holding his most precious desire. And it felt so right.

He layed there, enjoying the warmth that still radiated their bodies. Tomorrow would no doubt be different, he had drugged Naruto with an extra pill to keep him immobilize against his actions. Tsunade's own medication must have made him drowsy. But that would soon wear off, and Naruto would be more of a hassle. He was glad Naruto didn't flip out for the night, he was too tired himself to deal with such loudness.

Though as the late morning continued, he knew the blonde would probably panick or go into some sort of crazy break down. Hell he might even get attacked by the blonde.

Sasuke smiled, yes, he really did miss being with him. And from now on they were to be inseperable, willingly or not...

_I will make him love me._

Man this took awhile -.-' Its my first time writing a lemon btw! I only ever rp'd it before, so I wasn't sure how I was gonna go about it .

Hoped you got some excitement out of it lol I just havent been able to think of the story lately, I don't know why. The future lemons will be better! Just in the hospital and stuff it kind of set me back..I don't know what to think of this chapter, I feel like I failed you guys ;-;

Well PLEASE REVIEW and tell me your thoughts on this latest installment. Hopefully I get reviews I need them otherwise...I kind of forget about it.

Also xD I started a new story called Sailor Naruto. I couldn't help it! Though Tuxedo mask isn't really into women poor Naruto hasn't a clue whats in store lol Check it out if thats your thing! I needed some humor for the angsty stuff.

Reviewers are Loved!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimor:** Naruto and such does not belong to me...at all. o

**Warnings:** uhm if you got this far...there is really nothing else to say ...

**A/N:** Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers! and those who alerted, but seriously if you alert you can still review! I love them all! no matter when i get them! Just hope some of you like this chapter, its not revised since my internet has been robbed ;-; and so I was just eager to let everyone know it is not dead. So plz dont hit me o.o. lol

Chapter 5 -

The Sweet Escape?

"How is he?"

"He's doing much better than when he first arrived."

_Ugh...what?_ Stirring slightly on the hospital bed, Naruto eyes slowly blinked themselves open. Trying to trace the sudden voices nearby, he was aware that he currently laid alone in the room.

"That's a relief, I was worried he might not ever heal."

"You don't have to worry. If all continues as they are, he'll be able to leave soon. Infact, I'm heading to Tsunade's office right now with his paper work. With any luck he'll be released by the end of the day."

Glancing away from the door, Naruto sighed. His head thumped and his body felt too tired to continue eaves dropping. He wondered how long he had been asleep for, he tried to recollect his memories of the day before, but they were slightly amist. He would have contemplated it more, if the door hadn't suddenly creaked open.

_Sakura?_

"Naruto, Are you awake?"

Blinking slowly, he nodded, not able to sum up any words to respond.

"I'm glad." Sakura smiled warmily, strolling over to the side of his current bed. She pulled up a stool to sit beside him, never letting her smile falter, she was trully happy to see him awake.

"How have you been feeling?"

"I don't..know, okay I guess." Naruto shifted upward, moving himself to an upright position. He nearly hissed at the pain his body suddenly spasmed. Brushing it off the best he could, he met Sakura's eyes.

"That's good. I mean, I wasn't sure when you would wake up really. Everyone was worried. Though I'm sure everythings gonna be fine."

Naruto attempted a subtle smile, eyeing Sakura a moment more before he noticed she had something in her hands.

"It's food." She explained. "Thought you might be hungry, so I made something for you."

"You..you didn't have to." He smiled more sincerely, though it soon faltered. "But I'm guessing it's not ramen."

"Idiot, ramen won't save you right now."

"Hey, don't talk about my baby like that!"

Unravelling the meal, Naruto senses took up the delicious warmth and smell of it all. "Wow, it smells great. Who would have guessed." He chuckled at Sakura's threatning glare. "No offense of course."

"Naruto, just eat it before I throw it on you."

"You wouldn't hurt an injured man would you?"

"Tch, just try me."

He laughed, taking the food from her offering hands. Taking small bites, before engorging all of it in his mouth.

"Naruto! Slow down before you choke!"

"Relax, I'm a proffessional Saku-." Naruto soon began choking, ironically enough. She gave him a glass of water from the table next to them. He grapped the glass pitcher instead, drinking as much as he could swallow. Slowly eazing himself to regain breathe, he returned the empty jar to his unamused teammate. "Ahem...that didn't count."

"Yeah well, I'm not gonna be the one explaining why you died eating my food when it does count." She huffed when Naruto began laughing at the thought.

"So where is everyone anyway? Don't tell me they've abandoned me already."

"Don't be silly. They're just working out your arrangements, though I'm pretty sure it has already been decided where you are staying."

At this Naruto stopped his feasting. "What do you mean where I'll be staying? My place didn't burn down did it?"

Sakura sighed. "No it's not that. But while your condition is currently...unpredicatble. Tsunade decided it was best for you to be watched by someone. You know, to make sure you don't eat only ramen, get enough sleep, and maybe not choke on things."

"So what, your gonna take care of me?" Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto wiggling his eye brows playfully.

"Fortunately for me, no." Naruto pouted. "But, fortunately for you, Sasuke stepped up to be your care-taker."

Naruto stopped smiling, his breathing comming to a sharp stop. "S..Sasuke?" He could feel his head become heavy, memories swarming instantly at the name.

_"S-stop..p..please." Sasuke ignored his plea, sliding his tongue along the sides of Naruto's erection. Nibbling against the flesh, tugging it roughly with each and every moan it rewarded him._

"Oh, didn't I mention it before? Tsunade thought it was a good idea too, that way you can also keep an eye on him."

_"O-oh god, S-sasuke!"_ _He thrusted his pelvis upward._

"I think this will work out great. I mean, you and Sasuke can have more time to catch up as friends, don't you think Naruto?"

_"Naruto." Sasuke's voice sauntered huskily to the blonde's ear, causing the other to open his eyes after so long. "Tell me what you want me to do..Naruto."_

Naruto's body was suddenly on fire. The thoughts of those poisonous lips, that had played against his sensitive flesh, made him dizzy. Why hadn't he remembered this sooner? Why did he have to remember it at all?! He could feel sweat forming along his forehead, Sakura's words slowly drifting away.

_"Fuck S-sasuke please..t..touch me." _

"Naruto?"

_Was I really so..desperate? _

_"_Naruto!"

"Huh?" Snapping out of his daze, he realized Sakura had placed her hand on his forehead, worried eyes stared at his exhausted and confused own.

"Sorry..." He whispered as she slowly pulled away, Sakura never breaking eye contact with him

"It's okay just...are you sure your alright? You look like your suffocating, is it too hot or something?"

"No no, I'm just..really thirsty, kind of ran out of water remember?" He looked at the empty glass pitcher that once contained his water.

"Oh right, forgot you drank so much...I'll go get some more if you'd like." She stood up slowly, grabbing the pitcher. Before taking her leave she turned to face the slightly sweaty blonde. "Oh and before I forget, I believe Sasuke is going to be arriving soon. He's also planning on talking to Tsunade about taking you to his place later today. Make sure he doesn't take you before I say bye!"

Naruto's heart stammered as he slid back into the bed. Letting the white blankets fall against his side, while he sought cool air against his skin. Sasuke was going to visit him soon, and he had no way out of it.

_What am I going to do?_

**X**

It had been 4 days since the arrival of Konoha's hyperactive ninja, and his so called friend. Word hadn't spread entirely through the village, the hokage made certain of that. Of course those who were informed of the blonde's mission received some word of their come back. But it wasn't easy, many of the former genins were eager to see their 'future hokage' and his bastard friend. To some, Sasuke's arrival was a bit unsettling. Something that is to be expected, not everyone believed _the_ Sasuke Uchiha, as stubborn as he was, complied to return.

The fifth hokage was no exception. Now sitting in her office, fingers laced contemplatively together, she questioned the figure in front of her. He sat stoically straight, his stern eyes not wavering against her own. Something to be expected from an Uchiha.

For the past two days Sasuke had been under constant watch, but all signs showed he had no intentions of betraying or leaving Konoha, just as he had claimed. Tsunade was surprised at his persistance, more so when it came to the matter at hand.

"You really want him to stay in the Uchiha compound with you?"

Silence. She asked the questions she knew the answers to. But she still could not shake off the feeling there was something deeper being with-held.

"Yes."

"How can we trust you?"

"You don't have to."

"And yet you don't want security having you under surveillance, is that right?"

"I do not need to be watched, I'm still here and as I said before, I plan on doing so for quite awhile."

"But Naruto, why should he be with yo-"

"I can take care of him...he obviously is not capable of watching himself. And I really doubt there are any other volunteers. Especially knowing that Naruto can't stay in one place long, he'd be off training before anyone even noticed. You and I both know it's a simple solution to two problems."

Silence fell upon them again. Tsunade knew he was right, knowing the blonde's habits, he really could get around any person who watched him. But it irked her knowing Sasuke was not only telling the truth, but he was a good solution, at least for the time being.

"And why the Uchiha estate?"

"...I don't think I can stay anyware else. It's personal."

"If you want Naruto to stay there, it is my business."

Looking agitated, Sasuke sighed lightly. "I still have an attachment to my former home.It just does not feel right not being there. Besides I was planning on staying by the lake in my uncle's former house. It's off the woods and pass the training grounds but, it's a good spot to keep Naruto away from anyone."

Before Tsunade could respond, he knowingly answered her question. "Afterall, he needs his rest. If he tries going out he won't reach Konoha before I realize he's gone. I'll bring him for his scheduled check-ups as planned."

"Hm. Just don't restrict him too much, daily exercise could be good. Try testing his stamina and stability, keep check of his progress. I don't really know when these symptoms attack. I was caught off gaurd. I can't understand why he has been in a coma for three days straight after your visit."

"He was just tired. He complained about a fever and after drinking the pill he went straight to sleep. I can't garuantee what exactly happened. But for now, we should not mention it."

"I know. I haven't told anyone how long he's been unconscious, but if it continues, people will notice."

"That is not a problem. He will be waking up soon, then I will take him."

"We can't be sure he'll awake soon. I me-"

"He will be ready today."

"How can you be sure?"

Before Sasuke could respond, they were interrupted. The door opened, revealing non other than Tsunade's personal assistant. Looking agitated, the hokage silently questioned her sudden coming.

"Hokage-sama, I have received good news from Sakura! It appears Naruto has finally awaken!"

Hazel eyes widened suddenly, turning to gaze back into black pupils. His face smirking almost triumphantly. He opened his eager lips, responding to her last and lingering question.

"I just had a feeling."

**X**

_I have to get out of here._

Scrambling off the the white covered bed spread, Naruto steadily lifted himself up. His heart was pounding with a sense of urgency, he was anxious. The though of Sasuke revisiting him, let alone taking him away, left him half minded. He wasn't sure what to do but to run away before his arrival. He paced towards the sofa, spotting his clothes spreaded on them.

After changing he headed towards the window. It was the fastest exit to go by, plus it was less likely for him to be spotted if he escaped this way. Reaching to pull from the hem of the window, he couldn't get it to budge open. There was something wrong, he knew it had to be a jutsu, but it was difficult for him to distinguish what kind. Whatever it was, was meant to keep him from leaving through there.

Naruto vaguley wandered if this was Sasuke's doing, or was it based on his apparent reputation for escaping whenever he was here.

He walked towards the mirror that hanged by the door, taking in his appearance. If he was to escape the old fashion way, he needed to make sure he didn't look as if he _still_ needed his rest, _if_ he was caught out his room.

Naruto wiped the swaet that formed across his forehead, sticking his golden hair against his face. He needed to calm down, it was too obvious that he felt out of it. But it was hard considering he was feeling like a caged animal.

After a few seconds he managed to control his look. He couldn't afford to waste more time either. Walking to the door he took in one final breathe, and prepared for his departure. He wasn't sure where he was headed after, but anywhere would be better than his current standing.

Grabbing and twisting the cold door knob, Naruto swinged the door open. But he didn't get too far. Blue eyes widened nearly terrified by the sudden figures in front of him.

"Naruto?"

"Tsu...wha..." He could feel the sweat forming again, the tightness in his throat only constricted more painfully than before. Naruto could see Tsunade looking at him oddly, almost concerned even. But what really caught his attention was the raven-haired teen standing behind her.

"You just got up and your already trying to escape?" From her tone, Naruto could tell she was slightly amused, although it was meant to scold. But he couldn't focus, he barely managed to rip his eyes away from the smirking man.

"You...you know me baa-chan, I just got to keep moving." He played off his nervousness the best he could. It seemed to work well enough, Tsunade just nodded and uncrossed her arms.

"That's fine. We were just coming to check up on you. How are you feeling?" Tsunade placed the back side of her hand against his forehead. "You feel pretty hot."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who in turn, was glaring at the blonde. It was like a warning, or rather, a threat.

"I-I'm fine. Really, I am. You know nothing can keep me down for long. I was just coming to see you myself." At that Sasuke face seemed more alerted, as though Naruto was ready to reveal something about their last encounter.

"Oh really?" Tsunade removed her hand and stepped back. "What for?"

"About what Sakura was telling me. I don't want to move in with...Sasuke. I'll be fine on my own."

"Nice try kid, but that has already been discussed. It's no longer up for discussion."

"But Tsu-"

"Look, if you prove that you can keep with your health while staying with the Uchiha, and if your status progresses. Then, you can go back home." She reached foward, and patted Naruto's head. "Til then, your stuck with him. Understood?"

Glancing once more towards Sasuke, he sighed in defeat. His former teammate knew he had him, it killed him inside knowing Tusnade didn't even know why he was on edge with Sasuke.

"Yeah yeah, I got it."

"Good." Stepping back for the second time, she faced Sasuke. "Make sure he packs his everything he needs, first check up will be in three days. Make sure he's here." Receiving an affirmitive nod, she smiled at Naruto. "Do your best to stay alive brat."

"I'll try." Naruto whispered to the hokage's fading figuire.

Within mere seconds of Tsunade's dissappearance, he was back up against the hospital room door. His body tensed, knowing all too well who had cornered him there.

"Looks like you got enough rest...for now." He felt Sasuke's invading hand touch against arm, rubbing slowly up to his face. He fought against his face being turned to face the other.

"Bastard." Naruto hissed under his breathe. As threatning as it did sound, it only lead Sasuke's smirk to grow more arrogantly.

"I'd watch what you say love." Sasuke bent his neck foward, his breathe bristling against Naruto's burning ears. "Wouldn't want to punish you." With a small lick against his captive's ear, he released him. Turning his back as he began walking towards an exit.

"Lets not waste anymore time."

Without any other option, Naruto defeatedly followed.

**X**

They had reached Naruto's appartment not too long after checking out. The travel there was surprisingly quite, but expectantly tense. He wanted nothing more than to run off somwhere in the village at any given moment, but he knew it would prove useless. And maybe even painful.

Naruto grabbed a bag and searched for his clothes. Admittingly, he didn't have alot to pack. His clothes were in one spot so locating anything he did have wasn't difficult. But he took his time, purposely extending the time he could salvage to be away from his new home. But as his bag grew in volume, he knew there wasn't much else he could do. Sasuke was waiting outside of the his door, he would have been right there with him, if Naruto hadn't slammed it shut when he entered.

Clutching his door knob tightly, he unwantingly turned it and left his former home. It saddened him knowing, it would be awhile before he would ever return.

**X**

"How much farther is it?"

"Just pass these grounds."

The route to his new...residence was far more tortureous than he could have imagine. He didn't think it would be so far, but with every ticking second, the distance from Konoha to wherever they were headed, grew thicker and thicker. He knew Sasuke was evil, but it was as if the other teen was leading Naruto off into to woods to rape and kill him. He would have laughed if the options weren't so possible.

"There."

Naruto picked up on Sasuke's word, glancing up he spotted a house by a lake. When they got closer, he felt more tensed. Knowing that Sasuke's entire clan was murdered made him question it being haunted. But he didn't have much choice of staying outside with Sasuke forcing him to move foward.

Taking in what he could, Naruto was more anxious than ever. It was too quite, he could hear the other's breathing from behind him. He quickly made his move in search of a bedroom. He found that there were two, so he took the one farthest to the left. He dropped his bag on the floor as he moved towards the window. It was an impressive view of the lake, one that momentarily made him forget his troubles.

He thought about what he was going to do, how he was going to survive this whole ordeal. However, not much came to mind. Naruto kept thinking about Sakura, his friends. Should he have said something? What would they do? Or worse, what would Sasuke do? At this point it was too early to know how Sasuke would retaliate, but Naruto did know the other teen to be capable of just about anything.

Shaking his head, and closing his eyes he tried to think of more positive things, if any. Naruto leaned his forehead against the window, sighing lightly, almost hoping that his problems would just dissapear by exhaling them away.

But while all good things have to end, he should have figuired it being his former teammate to disrupt his one moment of peace. Naruto was so caught up in thought he didn't notice the door he closed, open slowly behind him. But he was aware of two strong arms encircling against his waist, and someone's chest pressing into his back.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, and tried to unwind his body's stiffness. But it grew increasingly difficult when he could feel pale hands unzipping his jacket. Hot lips, pressing onto his neck with a gentle motion. He wasn't sure how to respond, his body and mind alike were tired.

"It's a rather nice view, isn't it?" Naruto didn't pay much attention to the Uchiha's words. His blue eyes dully stared ahead, wanting nothing more than to believe he was alone. That his so called friend wasn't touching him, that his intimate tone was not directed at him.

After several moments of silence, Naruto felt the weight on him shift away, and his body being pulled off the window. He was still in a daze when Sasuke had laid him on his new bed. Though, his sense of mind returned as proding hands began lifting his shirt.

Naruto eyes hardened, he pushed the other's hand away with his own. "Don't." His voice was overcome by a seriousness Sasuke hadn't heard before. But Naruto knew it took a lot more to stop an Uchiha.

When Sasuke smirked, the blonde knew he wa being toyed with. He leaned up and effectively pushed the other off him, if only for a moment.

Naruto's hair was grabbed harshly and yanked back, he shuddered as Sasuke's tongue grind itself against his overly exposed skin. The thick wet organ made their way to his own parted lips. He tried clamping his teeth shut, but Sasuke pressured his way in.

Naruto groan as he attempted to get away from Sasuke's invasive mouth. But all he could do was squirm, even as his body thrashed around. With the need of air growing, and all the signs showing Sasuke not letting up anytime soon, Naruto did the only effective thing he could do. Bite him.

"Gahh!" Sucking as much air as his lungs could at once, Naruto managed to pull away from the boiling brunette. Looking up, Naruto could see small droplets of blood seeping out from Sasuke's mouth.

As their eyes lock, it was apparent Sasuke was far from amused. The sudden reddening of the other's eyes made Naruto's insides freeze.

"S-sasuke." Naruto gulped.

"You just don't know when to give in do you."

With a loud thud, Naruto fell to the floor. A fierce redding mark surfacing on his right cheek. He hissed in pain while trying to regain enough balance to stand up. But as he slowly rose, he was kicked right back down. He clutched against his stomach as blood painted over his own gasping lips.

"Then I suppose I have to show you what happens when you try something stupid." His words were colder than the tile wooden floor the blonde was crushed against.

Sasuke pushed Naruto on his back as he sat over him. He pulled out a kunai hidden in his bow, and began slicing Naruto's black shirt into unrecognizable pieces.

"Stop!" But Sasuke never did. He threw the kunai to the side and removed what part of his shirt still hanged on his own pale skin.

Naruto could feel his pants being grabbed, the force used to bring them down was terrifying. He was panicking at this point. Looking across the floor he spotted the kunai, it was risky but when he felt his bare skin against the chilling air, he knew it was now or never.

With one forceful shove he sent Sasuke falling back enough for him to thrust his body foawrd enough to reach the kunai. But as he reached out to it, Sasuke hand glided over his own and took hold of the weapon once more.

Naruto was forced back against the floor with a seething Sasuke mere inches from his own face. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a plunging kunai, that was pierced into the tile right beside Naruto's clenched eyes.

"What were you trying to do?!" Naruto eyes remained closed, not responding to the other's deadly tone.

"Answer me!"

It was through this current situation that Naruto realized the extremity of Sasuke's anger. It was unexplainable. He could practically feel the sharingan's blazing glare burn into his eye lids. It scared him no less to think what would happen if he opened his eyes.

"S-sasuke." His begging tone only got him further thrusted against the floor. He hissed lowly and quickly contemplated his next move. There weren't many options at hand however, every little thing seemed to fuel the Uchiha's hateful state. Naruto managed to spring up one idea. Though it was highly reckless and dangerous in many ways, and may seem pretty damn desperate, even stupid. But it was all he could think of under all the pain, and pressure.

Leaning up in a slow and jerky manner, Naruto lips made their way in search of Sasuke's own. Ofcourse, with his eyes closed he missed his target, and ended up kissing the red colored pupils that had been glaring at him. When he felt the other's body come to an abrupt stop, he took the initiative and moved his lips to the right spot. Trailing sloppy kisses across Sasuke's pale face.

As the two set of lips locked, Naruto wasn't sure what else to do. He had gotten Sasuke to stop his act of aggression, but 'what now?' is all he could think.

Luckily for him, Sasuke's lips moved almost experimentally against his own. As though he himself, was caught up in the sudden change of affection. Naruto could feel how heavy his predator's breathing was through his noise, as they finally pulled apart he finally mustered the courage to open his eyes. Though now the Uchiha's own were closed, obviously lingering in the sensation he had exchanged with the blonde.

When Sasuke's eyes opened, they were back to the onyx texture he was born with. They shared a brief glance before Sasuke took in Naruto's appearance, to his bruised and slightly bloody lips, to his racked up shirt and lack of underwear. During his calm and internal observations, Naruto couldn't help but remain completely still. His head felt dizzy from being thrashed around. He even notice that his stamina wasn't as strong as before, he figuired that he really needed to listen to Tsunade more about these type of things. But for now, he just hoped to stay alive.

After an eerie and tense silence Sasuke leaned foward, catching his blonde off guard with a subtle kiss, before he stood up. There were no words said as he then got up, and headed towards the door. Before he left he merely murmured, "Try to get some sleep..." _love_

Leaving an utterly confused blonde alone in the room, Sasuke settled for going to bed himself. He let his anger get the best of him, something he was never really use to. It took out the last of his remaining energy for the day, he didn't even have the will to take advantage of Naruto when he was all for the taking. Looking at what he had done was enough to snap him out of his lust haze, and even lose his need to become intimate with the blonde, and that was something nearly impossible. Whatever he did, he would just forget, surely his new found lover will too.

No matter what happened between them, Sasuke knew Naruto had to deal with it. Because in the end, he did say _anything._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**OMG**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**A/N: **Wow I actually finished this chapter X-x. I'm pooped...well not really. Just I owed alot of thanks to everyone and this chapter was long overdued. I was going to end it before they reached his uncles cabin and what not but I found it to be my favorite part lol. Plus it seemed too drabbly to me without some action.

But like man, I got alot of reviews and I am happy because they were all so great o! However, incase you haven't noticed, I have doubts of how I am doing everything and fear that you guys will hate it ;-;. I'm so negative lol it takes me forever to push myself to post something or even think of keeping what I have. And this is suppose to be fun -o-'

I just hope you guys got something good out of this. **PLEASE REVIEW**! Even if it has been out awhile I still love late reviews lol because they are reviews! Plus the amount I have determines whether or not I add something juicy, really it does. It is only fair, right?

OMG this took some time to do and I believe its my longest chapter to date. But reviews serve as good reassurance, something I really need. You guys give me my confidence, seriously I would have gave up without you lovely peeps. So **THANK YOU!!**

Also I'm gonna try my best to update faster, just I am ubber lazy lol not even busy, just highly unmotivated. Every review makes me type that much more. And say, is it odd that I save all the alerts I get o.o? not even just the review ones. And I will be updating my other fic 'Where Am I' soon. lol what i like mainly is that those chapters are gonna probably be short, but easier to update, and I really like comedy. But you can expect a foxy smex scene, I saved it just for that fic.

But uh yeah, and about Sasuke. I wasn't sure why I made him angry or whatever, I was going to have him rape Naruto but I guess I planned on saving it for some other time xp. But hey! don't fret! I do plan on having quite a bit of lemons and there is one I am looking foward to, though typing it with _two_ Sasukes is gonna be tricky .

I would blab but I did so much of it already so...

**Til next time! Review**! **o!**


	6. Chapter 6

Can you believe Chapter 6 is finally here?!

I sure as heck can't

Took me a long hell of a time that's for sure. Be sure to recap on Chapter 5!

**Warning: LEMON/ SOME WHAT RAPE-ISH. Down below! Beware…and enjoy XD**

Naruto's POV

"Damnit!"

"I told you, if you exert too much force on your body, it'll just cave."

"I know that!"

"Then stop being an idiot about it."

That bastard always has to retort something...basterd-ish. Gets on my fucking nerves.

I tried to get up again from falling on the floor -- for the millionth time that day -- but failed miserably. My back was sore, my legs were cramping and my left arm went entirely numb.

Best training I ever had.

"Hn, that'll be enough for to day."

I toss my body around and sprawled myself on my back, conserving what was left of my depleting energy.

It's been two days since the incident with me and Sasuke. I can't help but feel relieved, even though I know it wasn't going to be the last time something crazy happens between us. I've been careful to keep my distance, but, he sure has a knack for appearing right behind me. Really, I have no privacy at all.

He thinks I'm going to run...Which probably wouldn't be too far from what I might have tried. But after all my training from yesterday and today, I just don't see how I could outrun the bastard.

Sasuke decided we should do some training, test out my chakra capacity and stuff. But it's hard for me to concentrate, especially when he's staring. And he's _always_ staring. I have a hard time turning my back to him. It's kind of like when you're in prison, and you're afraid of someone stabbing you when you walk away. Or like when you're in the showers, and your afraid of dropping the soap...yeah, I'm _that_ paranoid.

I was about to close my eyes when I felt my paranoia creeping on me again.

"What are you looking at?"

He just smirks. Like if it's better than talking.

Such a bastard.

I sit up, my back slouching forward, and I close my eyes. Vaguely paying attention to the obvious shifting next to me. I ignored it. I could do that, I mean ignoring someone doesn't take much skill. Just mind over matter right?

But I felt something on my thigh, and I fucking swear to god, it's there just to fuck with me.

I move my thigh in the opposite direction, though the opposing weight shifted along with me. It continued till I stopped, and it just slipped closer down to, well you know where. I growled, my patience wearing away. I look up unwillingly, my eyes focused on a glare to subdue the arrogant, smug, unwanted company that uncaringly sat beside me.

"Don't touch me, Uchiha."

I don't know why, but that always seems to get a reaction from him. Like I spat in his face or something, it's weird.

He starts to stare me down, his eyes narrowingly slightly at how I approached him. His hand on my thigh gripped tighter, and I moved my own hand to stop it from lowering from aggression.

We stare as each other. He can clearly see that I don't want any of his bullshit today. He's always trying this, and it sure as hell isn't seducing me. I figured that's how he'd picture it, me moaning and spreading my legs. Leaving myself open for the taking. It would be one cold day in hell before that ever happens.

But his expression is different, and yet the same. He's contemplating. Maybe of whether force would get him a good fuck. Like the first night...

_Man, when did I start thinking this way?_

I hate it, my optimism is being sucked by him. It's beyond my control. I mean who'd be happy like this? Okay so I'm exaggerating, but still.

"You want to go back?"

His tone was dull, like he was avoiding the fact we were glaring at each other.

"Since were done training, I could use a shower." I wasn't sure how I sounded, but I was sticky from sweat and didn't care, I _needed_ a shower damnit!

"I mean to the village."

I looked at him skeptically.

"You mentioned it yesterday didn't you?"

"And you denied my request." I couldn't help but scoff.

"You're due for a check up."

His voice caught my interest. It was like he was stating a fact, asking me a question, and like trying to hint something all once.

"And that means...?"

I felt pressure against my thigh again, reverting me back to my prior situation.

I tried to pry myself from his hand but he didn't budge. I looked at him again and he wasn't staring back. He was looking at his hand, his eyes seemed focused and hazed, and it made me nervous. I stiffened under him. He leaned forward then. His mouth suddenly breathing against my ear. I held my breathe unknowingly. Ears perking with sudden interest, like I was being told a big secret. It was stupid, but I was totally focused by his gesture. And then....

"Nothing."

_Stupid._

_Stupid._

_Stupid!_

I gritted my teeth and abruptly stood up. I managed to snide something out between my clenched teeth. "Bastard." Then I stalked away.

Though, I knew -and don't ask me how- but I knew he was smirking. As I walked away in embarrassment, confusion, disappointment, and utter frustration, he was musing.

_Stupid Sasuke._

Normal POV

Naruto had made the trip back home safely, though irritated by Sasuke's ongoing behavior, he managed to not cause a bigger scene. He was headed towards the cabin when he noticed Sasuke step into it from across the small lake. Naruto nearly cursed loud enough for the Uchiha to hear, but refrained by just sitting himself near the lake. Of course the Uchiha would beat him back; he was always showing how he's one step faster and more powerful than the blond. Even when it came to walking.

Naruto sighed as he stared into the water, seeing his own bitter reflection on its surface.

It made him even more depressed. Sure things were not going as he had ever pictured it being, but the fact that it was starting to eat away at him so profoundly, disturbed him.

Naruto took a deep breath, closing his eyes. His mind wondering slowly away from the Uchiha, thinking how he could just be him again. He smiled warily before he began stripping. He always got hot in his clothes after training, and since he was in no mood to see his 'caretaker', he decided a nice dip in the lake should get his mind going.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke's POV

_Always so easy to toy with._

"Damnit!"

"I told you, if you exert too much force on your body, it'll just cave."

"I know that!"

"Then stop being an idiot about it."

I took pleasure in the way he'd grunt against everything I said, always doing so in his childish manner. But I could tell his fustration was rising, his body was at its end for today, there was no hiding it.

"Hn, that'll be enough for to day."

I saw him lay on his back, an obvious sign of the heavy training we endured today. Well heavy for him. I was curious what he was thinking. I could only assume that his thoughts wondered around ideas of ways to escape. Like I'd allow that to happen.

His eyes were drooping before he spoke again.

"What are you looking at?"

I couldn't help but smirk. After days of giving him the same feral look, you would assume he got the hint.

He shifted his laying position on the grass, and slouched his worn figure over his knees. The posture made him look small and weak. I hated it. I walked over to him, and I knew he'd try to ignore me, as if he could. I sat beside him, eyeing his body for a second. thinking he must be hot in his clothes, the way the sweat was forming over his face gave it away.

I looked at his legs, and focused my gaze upward. I could never leave thoughts out with him naked, it made me anxious with every second. I reached down on his thigh, moving my face slightly closer. But then his body moved away from his, his leg trying to fight my hand off. It didn't work.

He opened his eyes fustratingly, I smirked at his response to teasing him.

"Don't touch me, Uchiha."

_Uchiha._

My hand tighten around his thigh. A feeling overwhelming me again as the same words echo in my head. Reffering to me by my last name, it was painful. Since he first used it, it left me more hollow. A reminder that I wasn't just Sasuke to him. I was _Uchiha_. It was a small and feeble thing but I hated it. Because Uchiha was my brother, Uchiha was my father, it wasn't just me. I hate them the way Naruto did. And now I was dispised like my brother my the person I could no longer live without. Who couldn't understand me because I didn't understand my own actions.

But I wouldn't let it distract me. That is what he wanted, and I can't give him what he wants. But I could see he wasn't blind to my reaction. I hid it immediately, my face slightly more passive than before. I steadied my glare as I thought suddenly of the day before.

"You want to go back?"

"Since were done training, I could use a shower."

"I mean to the village."

He looks at me skeptically, something I had expected of him.

"You mentioned it yesterday didn't you?"

I remembered more clearly now how he was pestering to return to the village. An excuse to leave me no doubt.

"And you denied my request." I couldn't help but scoff.

"Your due for a check up." My voice was distracting.

"And that means...?"

I looked away from him, down to my hand that held his thigh firmly. For some reason, I thought bribery would work if nothing else would. It was unbecoming of me but my body yearned for him more and more. His defiance was only strengthening the inevitable.

I wanted him more and more, and why I hadn't taken him already was something I could not even pinpoint.

I squeezed my hand again, feeling his legs that I knew to be smooth and strong. He was looking at me but it wasn't enough to distract my thinking. I imagined touching him in the very worst ways I could imagine. His naked form fully exposed underneath my every touch. It was too much.

I leaned my body closer to his stiffened figure, my lips trailing across his cheek and to his ear.

"Nothing."

I saw his expression change drastically, obvious embarrassment and shame casting over his normally peachy expression. It made me happy.

He stood abruptly and turned away, calling out my pet name before he stormed away from me in utter confusion.

But still I was happy.

Normal POV

Sasuke paced back 'home' to his own accord. Not really rushing to anything that wasn't waiting for him. But before he entered his ear caught a rather loud swear not too far behind him. He snickered to himself, something he noticed he hardly did.

Sighing, Sasuke made his way to the kitchen. The cabin was quiet, as it was empty. He didn't mind though, the silence gave him time to think about things that always bothered him. He walked towards the counter where a small pack laid opened. He grabbed a small container and went to the microwave.

He Naruto would be too stubborn to come in unless there was something to lure him in. So Sasuke scavaged for the 'food' he knew as tasteless ramen.

He looked up from his preparations, peering through the small kitchen window that hanged just above. A 'perfect view' he thought, peering through the glass window. He could see the lake shining under the approaching sunset, a small patch of orange positioned right before the water.

Naruto always did sit there after training he noticed. Most likely to avoid Sasuke, which in his opinion, was smart. The tension between the two had yet become resolved seeing how neither of them were willing, or wanting to discuss the issue.

After cleaning what was left of the dishes, Sasuke cleaned his hands quickly before turning away to the living room. But before he did, something caught his eye, or rather, something didn't.

There by the lake were pieces of clothing scatted close together. He leaned in closer to find the person they belonged to. After a few seconds a blur of yellow surfaced from the water. Sasuke couldn't help but smile and mentally note how moronic his dobe could be.

Naruto dived in and out of the water almost translucently...well at least that's how Sasuke saw it. His eyes focused more intently to each detail. The way blonde haired boy's curved out muscles over his chest glistened with water, dripping and running down his tan skin almost sensually. It was breathe taking and seducing all on its own.

But he couldn't stand to stare any longer, no, he would most likely lose control of himself if he thought about him.

He walked into the living room without further delay, not wanting to give into temptation. It was better this way anyway...for now. But his patience was growing thinner with every vivid picture that came into mind, he knew it wouldn't be long before he finally snapped.

--------

"Aah, that was refreshing." Pulling himself up and out of the lake, Naruto shivered at the sudden contact against the cool air. He grumbled, feeling the water dripping, weighing against his boxers.

Naruto sighed and headed towards the cabin, maybe this will prove excuse enough to avoid the Uchiha, or so he thought. He just wasn't in the mood for more sexual 'encounters'.

Walking up the porch steps, Naruto casually crept into the cabin. Not a glimpse of the Uchiha in sight, he couldn't have been more relieved.

He walked tiredly to the bathroom, a shower would surely way down some stress.

After closing the door behind -with a lot more force than he meant to- him he threw his wet clothes on the floor, disregarding the fact he was making a mess. He contemplated, however, of which shower to proceed with.

He thought it was strange how the room had this huge shower positioned in one corner, while this tub like jacuzzi was close to the center. He settled for the square tub, it was spacious and from what he was able to tell from the day before, unbelievably comfortable. Just what he needed really.

He stepped close to tub, turning the water to a more steamy temperature. Naruto hooked both his hands against the hem of his boxers and slid them off, tossing them aside with the rest of his wet clothes.

Foot first, he slowly climbed into the tub, letting the steamy water engulf his body inch-by-inch. It was a nice feeling against his sticky skin. He could feel the water relaxing his aching muscles.

"Aahh~ So good." He chimed pleasantly to himself, laying back against the jacuzzi. He rolled his head back to lay against the board, his blue eyes slowy drooping close as he stared at the ceiling.

---

Not long after Sasuke headed towards the living did he hear the door open warily, light patted steps following the 'click' of the door closing soon after.

He didn't bother trying to get his attention across the living room towards the door. He'd imagine Naruto would ignore his presence either way. So he stayed lounged on the sofa, his hearing following the blond's trail. The door slamming near his bedroom gave his spot away. He figuired a shower was in order for the wet idiot.

He sighed, not liking the sudden idea popping in his head with the words, 'shower' and 'wet'. Well, he enjoyed the thought but it didn't help his goal to being _properly_ closer to the blond. He still had the state of mind that if he waited just a bit more, and was just a bit more...friendly, that Naruto would eventually submit to his initial advances.

Yeah, he really was losing his mind.

Oh perhaps he was just tired from his mind overworking itself. It didn't matter though, he settled with just taking a rest. But while he could have just nested on the couch, a bigger part of him wanted to pass by where the blond had designated himself.

He lifted himself out of his relaxing position, and paced himself towards the end of the hall. His bedroom was just pass the washroom and where Naruto undoubtedly was.

As he approached closer to his room, he was bantering at himself to not look _left._ Because _left _of him was the bathroom. _Left_ of him was where Naruto was, and _left_ of him was where the blonde probably layed naked inside a more than perfectly sized bath tub for two.

And with all the self assigned warning, Sasuke just had to look left. And while just looking at a door would do no harm, it could really do some damage if the door was actually opened. Even more disastrous ofcourse, would be for his future partner to be standing naked, readying himself to get inside the tub.

He could see Naruto's exposed backside. Soft, tan skin glimmering with the residue of the lake. His gaze lowered with each movement the other's body made. Sasuke's body twitched as Naruto reached over to turn on the water, bending his body across, and exposing his bare behind to his unbenounced predator.

It was so unfair. The way Naruto's tight looking ass just flaunted itself before him. This trully wasn't his fault.

He watched as the other steadily climbed into the tub, hearing as the other sighed with relief. But still, the Uchiha dared not move. He was fighting himself internally. Watching as the blond lolled his head back, drooping his blue eyes, he wondered how sore the other was. How sore he would be when _he_ himself would be done with him.

Sasuke's breath drawled out slowly, his mind taking over. He couldn't wait any longer, this was too much for him to let slide.

He silently approached the blonde after several minutes passed. Undressing himself with every step, careful not to wake the blonde from whatever slumber he had appeared to be in.

Naked, the Uchiha stepped into the water, his feet on either side of Narutos' as he lowered himself onto him.

He could feel the other stirring beneath him, but he leaned foward regardless. Naruto's opened mouth called for attention, his lust responding to its calling. His mouth lurked towards pink-parted lips. He stuck his tongue out his own mouth, slowly dipping it into Narutos open mouth.

Sasuke knew he would react quickly, but he wanted to suck the other's mouth. Even for a second, he wanted to consume Naruto with a kiss. He held his own moan as his tongue flicked against another pair. Wrapping his lips fully onto Narutos'.

"Wh-..ha.."

Naruto's body stiffened before jerking away almost painfully from the sudden contact.

"Ugh! You sick fuck, what the hell!"

Water splashed and swayed out of the tub as Naruto latched his hands against Sasuke's chest. He was caught in a sleepy like daze as he struggled to comprehend the situation. But knew there wasn't much thinking involved to understand.

Sasuke's POV

I grabbed his wrists with more force than I was aware of, my grip tightening the more he struggled.

"Get off me!" His glare was much more serious and aware than I had ever seen him. Maybe my naked body hovering over him was pushing him to an edge he was nowhere near falling off of before.

But I didn't let his assaulting gaze waver my ambitions. My head lowered to his nipple, and I grazed it with my teeth.

He jumped and his legs thrashed under me, I shook slightly from his sudden force. But pinned them easily with my knees.

"Stop moving Naruto." My breathe was more shallow than my breathing had been before. My head was solely focus on my needs. I didn't have time to think about what he would feel towards me afterwards, because to me it would hardly make a difference now.

"Don't you fucking touch me you fucking Uchiha!" I growled, agitated by the way he dared to talk to me.

I dug my knee into his thigh sharply and he gasped in pain, choking with suprise at my roughness.

I smirked at his pain, my dominance once again prevailing over him. I leaned foward again to lick his cheeck, even as he jerked his face away, I covered him with my saliva.

"I'll touch you however I want to." My voice was more venemous now, my eyes no doubt cynical with lust and power as I followed my bodies needs.

He didn't respond though. I moved my face down, gripping his nipple again with my teeth, swaying my tongue teasingly against it. I tugged at it, making it harden more, catching his attention to what I was doing to him.

"Disgusting Uch-"

I bit onto his nipple, tasting the small droplets of blood against my tongue. He screamed in protest, not able to finish his sentence as he tried to focus his energy into getting away from my grip. But he wouldn't get away from what I had planned for us. Because even if it meant hurting him, he would feel my passion for him, no matter what.

"Don't worry my love." I cooed with feign assurance, tilting my head to look into his eyes. "Your body is going to love my disgusting touches. While your mouth will be screaming for me to violate you."

His eyes widened, fear dawning on him much harder with my discreet and promising words.

"S-sasuke." My head snapped straight for a moment, it was so very foreign how he said my name. A sketchy waryness laced with hurt bursted through the weak and subtlely spoken name that was my own. But before I could react any further he twisted out my grip, I let my guard down momentarily to what I thought was his weakness.

He pushed me quickly as he turned to crawl out the tub, and away from me. But the only thing he managed to do was make me madder.

I gripped his elbows from behind and slammed his head into the side of tub, satisfied from the pained grunt that followed. But even after that he wouldn't stop resisting me, so I pressed my body up against him, and forced him to press against the side with my weight. Pinning his arms behind him with enough force to even bruise them I was sure.

"Not very smart." I bit the words into his ear, before I bit his neck with all my fustration. Errupting a cry of mercy much bigger than I would have thought possible.

He was breathing harder, his body shaken by my antic of aggression. But I didn't care. He needed to learn right from wrong in the way I saw it to be.

"Let's get this straight Naruto, if you try to resist me, I'll punish you." I twisted his arms against his back more roughly.

"If you try to fucking run away from me," I licked his wounded neck with enough pressure to cause more pain. "I'll make your life a fucking nightmare."

He quivered more as I spoke, I wasn't sure if it was the words or shock of the situation that left him mute. But it didn't concern me as long as he followed my orders.

"Do you understand me?" I pushed his body with my own again, making him choke a small 'yes'.

"Good." I kissed his neck with caution. "I don't want to hurt you Naruto." I moved one of my hands from his arms to his cheeck, and tilted towards my face. His eyes were strained with emotions I didn't want to think about, tears welled slightly in his eyes as he chose not to look at me.

I leaned in without another word, my lips pressing against Naruto's own. I moved to my own accord, my tongue sliding eagerly out of me, and onto his lips. He was still shaken to respond and I frowned against him, and forced my tongue into him. He didn't put up a fight with it.

His eyes closed tightly as I intruded his mouth with eagerness. I pulled back after seconds, staring into him.

"Just do what I say and we'll both feel the pleasure we can give eachother."

I moved away from him, getting off his knees and letting his arms go completely as I wrapped my arms around his waist, lifting him up slightly. His hands holding the edge as he leaned against it.

"Sasuke." He gasped, sounding unsure of what he could say to me now. It bothered me a bit at how quite he was.

I moved my hand down his waist directly onto his member, locking my finger against the blonde curls that laid on top. His body moved up and I tugged him down as my other hand gripped his dick firmly and pulled.

"Naruto, I want you to move into my hand." I breathed huskily against the back of his neck. My erection twitching at the feeling of his member. I pressed my member just above his ass, letting him feel my hardness that formed only for him.

I stroked his member a few times, to get the process started.

He was stiff until I said 'move' again. He wasn't sure how to go about it, so I pushed my body on his to make his torso lean forward.

"I don't kno-"

"Buck your hips." I pushed against him again, making him start to move forward and back. Like I would if I was fucking him.

He gasped lowly, shivering as I gripped tighter while he slid in the circle I had formed with my hand. He leaned his head forward, and I tugged at his hair, forcing him to lean all the way back against my chest, my hand and his growing erection still unearthed within the water.

My body was still leaned against him as his head was stretched back. "Fuck my hand Naruto." He bit his lip defying the temptation to moan. "Faster." I ordered hazardously. My breathe flowing with the pace of his hips.

"Y-your fucking..o-out of it." He hissed while keeping his breathing in check. I chuckled at his stubbornness and twisted my hand that held him tightly.

"D-don't gah-ah!" He bucked his hips trying to pry 'himself' away.

"Scream for me, my Naruto."

He gasped with pleasure as I rubbed my thumb mercilessly against the slit of his hard on. His hands moved to grip my thigh under him.

I waited patiently for him to say it. To make sound that supported the bliss we were making between him and my hand. His lips parted into heavy puffs. I mused as I bent slightly to bite him where the earlier wound still lingered.

"S-sasu-..ke! God, don't!"

I shuddered at the bolting sensation his words made me feel. It was if he enjoyed my act of biting.

"Mm, that's so good Naruto." He looked embarrassed as he bucked up with more force, while I loosened my grip.

"I'm not even inside you and you're getting so hot and bothered."

I moved my hand away from his erection and urged his body to move forward and away from me. He gasped with distress of his situation. But I continued to move behind him. He looked back at me warily as I grabbed his ass and lifted it entirely in front of my face. The cheeks on his face reddening with shock.

"W-wha-Augh! That's so...weird." He hissed as he braced his body. My tongue only began trailing within his tight cheeks before they clenched together more securely.

I moved my head down, stretching my tongue to sway against the balls at his base. He gasped, his body thrusting back a bit.

His body quiver as I slid my tongue in every possible direction. Opening his cheek as I slid my tongue into his ass, pushing it deeply even as he protested against it, I held his hips firmly as I tasted him. Naruto's was reaching a breaking point. I could see it as I moved away and cum dripped from his twitching hard on.

"Beautiful." I breathed with a craving that was beginning to drive me wild.

He gripped the edge of the tub with an uneasy amount of force that amused me. I couldn't help but enjoy myself as he struggled with all my attention. "Turn around."

"..W-why?" He cleared his throat and shifted farther away from me, and impatiently I grabbed his legs and pulled him down, then twisted him around to face me. Which he still refrained from doing.

"Kiss me." I lowered my face closer to his while separating his legs and making my own space to crawl in between. He turned away, and I resisted the urge to growl at him, he was doing so well.

I grabbed his jaw to fit with my lips, sucking on them before deepening it. He didn't move in a good or bad way, which annoyed me. It was ruining my 'mood'.

"Naruto...I said kiss me." He looks at me then, hesitantly, but he does what he's told.

The kiss was too subtle, but I tried to encourage him to get into it with more passion with a bit more time. It was like he had never kissed anyone but me. And while I was pleased, it made him unaware how to approach. So I pulled back, feeling my need dissipate slightly.

"What?" He glared at me with confusion.

I stared down his body, seeing his bulge leaking still with cum that never quite made it out with my teaseful actions. I strided my finger against it, causing him to hiss.

"Do you want to cum Naruto?" He blushed beside himself, perhaps thinking how dirty I sounded saying that to him.

"I want to see you come." I whispered with more intensity. I moved my other hand to grab his fist and placed it on his erection.

"Give me a little show." He tried to pry his own hand away but I held it there, the idea of him touching himself added an extra kink to me I so desperately needed. I moved my body forward completely on top of him, and bucked my hips against his ass.

"Do it." He gulped, and rubbed attentively against himself, I could feel it but it wasn't strong enough.

"Dobe." I blew into his ear, nibbling on it.

"Faster." I thrusted my hips with more force.

"Move as if I was inside you moving." He gasped as he applied more pressure.

I trailed my lips down his face and to his neck, sucking in a spot that caused a moan to erupt from him. Adding energy to his pace. He bucked up once I let my own need get the better of me, trying to rub against him with more precision. He was moving, jerking his hand with a clumsy pattern.

I placed my hand onto his and helped him climax. This was taking too long to get to what I wanted.

"Mm Sasu..ke." He breathed loudly. I stilled slightly, looking into his eyes, as he licked his lips bucking into my hand.

"Aah, fuck!" I squeezed him roughly, the cum shooting out in different amounts. He leaned upward trying to get a hold on the pleasure. He thrusted more slowly as his climax slowly faded, his body quivering.

I smirked.

"You better not run out of energy so soon." I shifted to position myself behind him, the wait not worth post poning anymore.

"Wait!" I stopped. I don't know why or how, but I stopped. I glared at him as he breathed heavily.

"I-I wanted to ask you...something."

"Ask me what?" I couldn't contain my anger; he dared to stop me for a question.

"Earlier, you remember...you mentioned about needing to go back for a check up."

He slid his body away from my lingering hard on. Causing me too intensify my gaze.

"And?"

"If we have...if we do..._this_...can we go back?"

"I'm going to fuck you regardless." He flinched, and oddly, he pushed himself closer to me.

"But what if I comply?" His voice was shaky and I couldn't help but be curious by where this was going.

"Wha-"

"Sasuke, what if I make this a really good fuck for you?"

His voice strained to sound seductive, to an extent that it almost did. He wrapped his arms around my shoulder and licked my lips.

"Sasuke, won't you just give me that?" He breathed much closer to my ear, thrusting upwards to my erection, causing it to twitch.

"Sasuke I really want to go back, I'd do anything." I gasped, feeling a hand grab me between my legs. He stroked me gently as he continued speaking, his tongue moving in and out of my mouth slowly.

"Won't you do that for me, while I do this for both of us?" I moaned. I always did in my dreams, moan for him even by the slightest action of acknowledgment.

"God Sasuke, I need you inside of me so badly." I felt his lips pull my tongue into his mouth, tugging it with a strong suction.

"All I ask is that after I fuck your brains out, you let me get my little check-up. Neh Sasuke?"

"You think you can give me more than what I am getting if I agree to this?" For some reason at this point. I couldn't recognize my voice. It was hazy with lust, confusion, curiosity, and eagerness that overwhelmed by normal ways of function.

"So much more." He moaned against me with no touch from me, making my body quiver.

"Sasuke." He moaned louder and I hissed.

"All you want is to go back to Konoha...for a visit?"

"That's all Sasuke, is that to much?" I gasped again, as he gripped me harder.

"N-no. It's good. If you can prove it to be better." I tried to control the situation that was slowly slipping from me. I hardly heard anything Naruto said. The burning sensation in me clouding my mind.

I heard him chuckle. "It's a deal."

Then, unexpectedly...

...we switched positions.

**XXXXXXXXX___XXXXXXXXX**

**A/N:** Oh my god. You guys have no idea how long I've had this here x-x.

First of, I'm not too happy about this. I mean I'm never happy with what I type, but like I'm always worried about what everyone will be expecting from me and I start to second guess a lot.

I redid this twice, one being totally different than the first.

I really need **REVIEWS!**

I GAVE THE LEMON D: And I have no idea if anyone likes it

Please let me know! The first one I typed seemed to be good for a lot of people, and seeing how this one was way longer than I had imagined ;-; I'm **hoping for some good overall feedback!**

Based on how many reviews I get, I'll update faster! I promise! The next one shouldn't take nearly as long XD And it will have the drama I love…I think .

And I don't have a BETA and don't have Microsoft either just word so please excuse my grammer. I couldn't remember if anyone had offered to check my spelling for me lol.

My e-mail is chaos to sort through.

Thank you all my reviewers! Juu are my inspiration ;o; Hope to read your feedback!


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N:_ STOP! Before reading please recap, otherwise it's like...'what?' Because It CONTINUES the LEMON

Sorry for the late late update, please read & review: Let me know what you think ^-^ (omfg, more than 110 reviews!)

_Chapter 7 _

_Naruto's POV_

To say I expected what occured next would be an utter and disasterous lie. Because at this point I don't understand anything I do anymore. Seeing him look at me like that, I knew for just one moment though, I had him in some sort of trap. A trap that would soon dissappear if I didn't take advantage of it, or him.

So I did what came naturally in a sense. I took control.

His eyes were full of the surprise I was feeling. I probably would have thought it was funny, catching him off guard for once, if I was more sure of where I was taking this. His facial expression changed abruptly to that of daring curiousity. I felt irritated and envious how he could easily do that, and I just hoped I looked convincing in my role. Whatever it was.

He looked up at me fiercely as I paused with indecision.

_Just relax_

Yeah...right. I leaned forward, pushing myself against his own hard-on. Only his eyes following me.

I kissed his neck, feeling a little awkward.

"You kiss like a woman." My eyes widened a bit at the dark chuckle that surfaced with those words. Even now he was playing with me. Which made the strained gasp more enjoyable once I bit him.

"As if you kissed any girls." I added a teasing tone to it, leaning back. But Sasuke's eyes told me he wasn't joking.

"How many people have you been with?"

"Does it matter?"

I don't know why that angered me.

"Yeah..it kind of does."

We looked at eachother before he leaned up on his elbows and took my lips into his own. Edging me to open my mouth with his tongue. I was angry that he tried to do this. Disrupting my thoughts with more sensual touches. I pulled away from his mouth, not caring for the noise of dissapproval.

I shifted myself for a better position, moving myself back and spreading his legs, lifting him closer to my pelvis. This seemed to really make Sasuke happy. I didn't know how to feel. All I could do was wonder why he was happy and I wasn't. He used his legs to arch his own body closer, liftng himself up to kiss me.

"How many times have you been in this position?" And just like that, his happiness was gone.

"Naruto." Sasuke frowned, his voice almost seemingly hurt. "Do you really want to go there?" Even though it was spoken so calmly, I could feel the threat behind it. But that's not why I stopped myself from furthering this topic. I remembered our deal, and if he was mad, I'd be stuck here forever.

"No." I kissed him apologetically. "Nevermind." I pushed him more on his back.

I took a deep breathe and held my member to his hole, pushing in slowly. I figured he wouldn't need preperation or anything, and again that irked me. It surprised him I think, because he stiffened and lifted himself up slightly. He raised his hand to hold onto the rim of the tub, but pushed down against me. Being inside Sasuke is undescribable. I didn't know what I was expecting.

I surely didn't think he would even consider having me inside of him. And, my god, he was so tight. I thought for sure I could just slip into him with ease, but it wasn't anything like that. His face was flustered and he was breathing slowly, but his body encouraged me to move.

"It's no good if you don't move moron." _Bastard._ Though I chuckled because I knew he was only saying that since he was uncomfortable. I moved back a bit to only thrust forward again, and I did it repeatedly. It was a bit rough at first, his passage wasn't as smooth as how he made mine to seem. But maybe I was just doing it wrong.

"Your thinking too hard about it." I looked up at him, and blinked.

"You look so uncomfortable." I smirked. It was funny how a role reversal gave you perspective on things. But really, _I_ was actually thinking of _his_ well-being. If he was at all enjoying it, if he was in pain, or if he felt anything but a dick up his ass.

I pushed in and out of him again, with more force. He was right. I was over thinking it. I'm sure when he was doing this to me, he was only concerned about himself and did everything on a whim. I gripped around his thighs, holding steady as I arched my back and increased my pace. He grunted and bit his lip. It wasn't enough. I roughly pulled his legs closer, he lost his grip on the rim of the tub and slipped towards his back. Hitting his head in the middle wall of the tub. He moaned though, and I felt my heart racing. I moaned too. His inside were clutching hard against me. I couldn't help but wonder if pain had really caused him to murmur my name with such lust.

My pace grew more frantic, my body was growing sore. This seemed like a lot less of work from the other end. I couldn't focus as much anymore. I knew I was breathing hard, but I don't think Sasuke noticed. His eyes were closed tightly, his mouth opened everytime I thrusted, making me think I was doing something right. But I wish I could of heard it. His moans. I could only follow how his lips pleading for me to _keep going, right there_, _oh god, Naruto_. Different words that I'm sure I would've taken great pleasure from.

I felt my stomach tighten, it was growing slightly painful, but it was full anticipation. I knew I was almost done, and I was sure Sasuke was losing it at this point. He thrusted so hard back into me I thought he was trying to knock me off.

I closed my eyes shut, a sudden pressure filled my head, but I didn't stop moving. I let go off his legs and felt around to grip his hip, his legs wrapped around me. I thrusted harder, pleasure shaking my body. My mouth was loose, murming something I couldn't understand myself. With a final thrust I arched my back into him. It was so strong, and I enjoyed my release more as Sasuke tried to ride himself out.

My hands slipped off him,my body fell on his chest. I couldn't move, I was lucky I could still breathe. I felt hands shake my shoulders, but it didn't stop my eyes from closing. Everything became so quite and still...and very black.

* * *

_Sasuke's POV _

Silence. Something I've grown quite use to over the years away from Konoha. I looked over next to me, half expecting and fully hoping that some sort of noise would just burst out from that direction. And yet, more silence. I couldn't blame him though, he fainted so suddenly. Couldn't wake him to save his life at that point. But that was hours ago, and the night was uncomforting to my sudden loneliness. Something I've bitterly grown use to as well.

I was considering him to be dead if he hadn't stirred in his sleep, murmuring something absurd. I smiled. I don't think I would ever understand myself why his moronic behavior makes me...happy. Everything about him made me happy really, I hated him for that, years ago. Happiness had been taken away from me, and until I could accomplish my goals, I wouldn't accept to be 'happy'. But now, it's different.

The soft texture of his hair, the subtle breathing on his part, the peaceful look on his face. I wanted to mesmorize everything about him. I want to touch him til I've molded half of myself into him. To become one, to be accepted by him. To say how I feel without the disturbing look of rejection cross his face. Though I know it won't be easy. I abandoned him, I don't deserve the easy way through. But I'll find a way to his heart. Till then, I won't give up. Because I would do anything to have him.

_Normal POV_

It wasn't until the next day did Naruto wake up. He was tired, and the pain pounding in his skull was menacing. But a part of him felt determined. He just didn't know why. He rolled out of bed, naked and alone. Luckily, his clothes were already laid out on the night stand for him. Who said Sasuke couldn't be generous?

He found Sasuke in the cabin's kitchen making what seemed to be breakfast.

"What time is it?" Naruto cleared his throat, it felt hoarse and burned as he tried to slow.

"Half past 8, you were sleeping for quite awhile." Sasuke shrugged as he brought nicely; blue decorative plates to the table. Filled with eggs and toast. Something Naruto rather enjoyed, next to Ramen of course.

They sat in silence for minutes, Sasuke looked content with eating his breakfast, however Naruto felt tense. He was starting to remember the night's affair. The look of Sasuke's heated, lust-filled face roused his memories.

"You fainted." Naruto peered up from having stared at his food for so long. "What?"

"Last night, you fainted." Sasuke spoke as he took a sip of some milk. Not looking at the blonde directly. "Something we should bring up to Tsunade perhaps."

"Tch, I'm guessing without all the details from before that." Sasuke shrugged, standing up to wash his plate.

"Let's make this quick, the travel there will take some time. I'm sure you're not at 100% quite yet."

Naruto growled. "No thanks to you."

"I guess you need more energy for those kind of things. Kind of sad too, considering your position last night." Naruto flushed, he couldn't believe the smirk he saw on Sasuke's face as he turned to see the blonde.

"Bastard."

Naruto gobbled his food swiftly after the silence pursued once again. Finding it more comforting when they didn't talk. He finished and rised from his seat, taking his plate to wash but Sasuke just told him to get ready before heading out.

"We're behind schedule, though I took the time to pack your things for the trip." Without much delay they were soon headed out the cabin. However as the door closed behind him, Sasuke tugged on Naruto's arm, catching the blonde's attention.

"What now?" Naruto tensed as soft, gentle lips brushed against his own. He saw Sasuke's eyes closed as he motioned his mouth up and down lightly. Feeling against the other's lips. It was different to say the least. His own lips were getting warm, it felt almost natural the way Sasuke did it. Naruto wondered how he should react but didn't get the chance to as Sasuke finally pulled away.

"Come on, I want to get there before noon, even if I have to carry you." Sasuke released Naruto's arm, starting to walk in the direction of Konoha. But Naruto's brain lagged for a few seconds. He didn't know how or why, but he was feeling flushed. He brought his hand to his chest. It was beating harder than normal. He knew it wasn't because he was anxious to get out of there, finally going home. Or even that Sasuke might try something else on him along the way. No, the drumming in his heart was weird and intense. It sufficated him so easily and heavily with little to show for.

But it scared him, whatever it was. He took his first step out of the cabin's porch, holding his chest tightly. That feeling he had when they kissed, he never wanted to feel it again. Especially not for Sasuke.

_xFinallyxChappyx7!!x_

A/N: Anyone out there glad I updated? _ No matter how small it is. -cough-

I don't know why it took so long. Really it's all thought up in my head, but I suppose the lack of privacy and with work overloading as of late. It's been pretty hectic. I didn't even reread this. But I won't give up! I hope you guys liked it. Naruto's getting some butterflies in his stomach lol.

Oh and as of recently I've decided I'm going to, well trying to see if I go to, AX in LA July 2010! My first real big convention, I'm scared lol. I want to cover so much of it, I won't know where to start. I've never cosplayed, but I so want to! I'm thinking of getting Meroko's manga outfit done, from Full MooN Wo sagashite. I love that series!! As well as Lenalee from D. Grayman, and if I can Sexy jutsu of Sasuke XD.

I really wanted to do a VOCALOID crossover of Naruto and Sasuke but a friend of mine said people would be offended. I got discouraged. Really? I mean is it that bad to do such a thing? Anyway, as it turns out this story may be about 24 chapters if I lengthen them, but I'm thinking of doing smaller portions than that of my first 6 chapters. That really keeps me behind trying to make it ubber long. So please show some support.

I love you all! Thank you for the 110+ reviews!!! I'm blown away! I promise to work harder and faster with your on going support.

Review

~X~


	8. Chapter 8

NFR: I'm Aliiiiiiive!

Discalimer: I do not own Naruto, only the idea behind this fanfiction, sadly that is all. 

Warnings: This chapter has Violence, Lemon/Rape, Language.

Chapter 8

"Are you okay back there?" An almost taunting voice asked from afront.

"Shut up!" Fustrated, and far from annoyed, the slower of the two males refused to let up. They had been traveling for more than an hour, with only one break in between. The blond's abnormal lack of his stamina was evident as they were taking longer than expected. Naruto was pushing himself to get to Konoha faster than his body would allow. He was sweaty, hungry, and almost completely disoriented from the extensive travel. Jumping from tree branch to tree branch, the blond kept his pace consitently steady til he missed his footing, and went tumbling down. He would have landed on his face, his body splattered against the ground, if Sasuke hadn't wrapped his arms around him.

"Let me go!" Being put down, Naruto struggled against the strong, pale arms that remained encircling around his waist.

"That's enough for now, you have to rest."

"No! I'm fine, we're wasting time just talking." Dissatisfied with the other's response, Sasuke held the blond tighter, causing said male to wince slightly from the pressure.

"We are not going anywhere, unless you sit you're ass down Naruto." Resisting for a second more, he finally gave in. Released from his capter, Naruto brushed himself off and sat on the ground against a tall and shady tree. Somewhat far from Sasuke.

"Fine, but we aren't staying here long."

Sasuke shook his head as he opened his traveling bag to inspect his items, and grabbed something for the blond. Naruto sat quietly, his eyes closed as if he was about to fall into a deep slumber. He jerked up slightly as something hit him in the stomach.

"What's this?" He rotated the orange, see through container. He can tell they were pills but he was skeptical for what they were for. He noticed it had a label attached to it, and, looking more closely, the blond spotted his name on it.

"It's to boost up your energy, Tsunade gave it to me before we left." Sasuke said almost as if it was nothing. Not caring for the fumind blond who began to yell profusely.

"What? You mean you are now giving this to me." He jolted up when the raven shrugged and pulled something else out his bag. "You bastard! Why didn't you give this to me earlier?"

"You didn't need it earlier." Sasuke glared at him and thrusted a bottle of cantene of water against Naruto's chest. "Now drink it, your holding us back."

Before Naruto could respond, the other continued, "...or I can find other ways to make this work." The Kyuub's vessel looked away and took the water. He walked back towards the tree while taking two tablets of his prescriptions. He drank what was left and tucked it inside his own bag; picking it up and placing it over his shoulder.

"Let's just go." He didn't wait for Sasuke to approve or disapprove. Instead, he got back on track and lead the way back to Konoha.

It took a little over two and a half hours before they reached the gates. Naruto was sweating but did not feel the need to complain throughout the travel, as Sasuke felt he didn't want to baby the blond anyway. Naruto greeted the gate watchers and slowly headed towards Tsunade's office to give in a report of the blond's condition. Unfortunately for him, Sasuke made it so he was to talk to the hokage while Naruto went to his apartment and rested while awaiting for the Uchiha's return.

"You can't be serious. I _have_ to see her. She's not dumb enough to believe anything you say."

"You don't even know what I'm going to say to her dobe. This report does not require your attendance and it would seem more reasonable that I let you stay here and rest, rather than strain your fragile body." Sasuke spoke smugly as he smirked at the blond.

"But I..I'm hungry! We haven't eaten in hours and I need to-"

"I'll pick something up on my way back. I know what you like afterall, you only ever order one thing."

Naruto sat on his chair in his apartment. Sasuke had made sure they were in his home before he took his leave. Naruto sat with a disrupted look on his face. He didn't know what else to say, and even if he didn't want to show it, he was exhausted. So resting for a bit didn't seem all that bad, of course he also wanted to take advantage of the time that Sasuke would be away from him, completely occupied.

The Uchiha, before making his leave, trapped the blond's face within his two hands. He looked into the deep blue eyes while speaking. "I'll be back soon. Take it easy til then and," he leaned forward to peck the blond's lips, but Naruto turned his head to the side. Not deterred in the least, Sasuke kiss his cheek before sliding to his ear to whisper, "I'd be careful what you do in my absence, afterall it's my job to watch over you."

Naruto's eyes widened as he was released, and the sound of his door closing entered his small apartment. He placed his hands over his face. The Uchiha was going to drive me fucking insane he thought.

SasuNaru

Sasuke had entered Tsunade's office not too long after his departure from Naruto. Shizune was anxious to get him there, and let the hokage know Naruto was still alive. A lot of words were exchanged. Sasuke had to be sure all his information was cohesive, although he thought Naruto's state was not worsening at the time, and gave his honest thoughts of how the blond seemed to be going, he did left out the details of the more negative aspects of his and Naruto's encounters. That and the fact he failed to give the chakra induced tablets to said blond every four to five hours as prescribed.

"So, did you notice anything that would help to determine his conditions?"

"No more than what we know now. Whatever is wrong with him does not seem to be something that continuosly worsens but perhaps it strengthens when he is stressed or under heavy pressure. But then again, it doesn't always activate that way either."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed and lowered to the front of her desk as she took in the other's words. She did not want to think she had come to trust the Uchiha entirely, but she was satisfied with what she determined to be him doing his job. Perhaps he cared for the blond afterall?

"Where is he now?"

"He's resting at home. He's expecting me soon with something to eat. Hn, knowing him he would try to sneak out but I think I've got him under control."

Lady Tsunade eyes stared at the Uchiha somewhat perplexed.

"He knows he is not to leave anywhere without me. Bad things could happen." Before the hokage could ask or even question what was being said Sasuke turned around.

"If you'll excuse me, I better go feed him. I'll be back in a few days to post you on his progression." Tsunade leaned back in her chair and waved him off. Suddenly she began to wonder what kind of person Sasuke Uchiha was when it came to controlling Naruto.

SasuNaru

Sasuke arrived at Ichiraku's five minutes after updating his report. He ordered what would be considered Naruto's usual and was greeted with nothing but smiling faces.

"I don't see why he didn't come here and ordered all this, ha, he might get use to abusing you if you let him." The shop's owner smiled as he told his assistant what to prepare.

"He's not up to leaving the house right now." Sasuke comented dryly before he heard the subtle chuckle beside him.

"Is that so? Well I spotted him running across here about half an hour ago."

"What?" Sasuke tred to compse his face, he didn't want to express any agression to the man who was about to give him the information he was dying to know.

"Yeah, he and that Inuzuka kid were running along here. I remembered because they were fooling around and knocked over this kid playing with his ball. Though they didn't cause much of a ruccus..he seemed quite alright to me."

Sasuke hands clenched beside him. Naruto went against his rule. Not only that, but he went behind his back to see Kiba it seemed. He had been gone for sometime and he didn't know what relationships the blond maintained in his absence. He wondered if Kiba was his new best friend or perhaps they were something more. A darker part of the Uchiha's mind began to cloud his reasoning as the Ramen shop's owner left to cook up his order.

SasuNaru

Naruto had just finished taking a shower and changed into his pajamas when the intoxicating smell of Miso soup molested his senses.

He grinned as he left the bathroom and to the kitchen which was right next to his dining table (afterall, Naruto place is small).

Sasuke had found some bowls and opened the conatiner to pour the ramen into it. He had set up three bowls for Naruto to enjoy as he had his own plate of rice balls. Naruto sat quietly down and picked up his chopsticks which were placed beside his bowl.

Sasuke sat across him quietly.

Normally, the blond wouldn't care that the other was abnormally silent. In fact, the less they communicated the better it seemed to be for himself. That was until Sasuke broke the peace.

"Did you sleep well?" Sasuke picked up a rice ball, examining it with a thoughtful look. He didn't look up, but was still aware of Naruto's sudden tension before he adjusted himself.

"Uhm yeah," he spoke lowly after a few slurps. His voice sounding unsure before he continued to eat.

"I was gone for a few hours, hopefully you didn't spend all that time relaxing."

Naruto shook his head. "No I uh got up and took a shower too. But I mainly slept the whole time, I didn't even noticed how much time had actually passed until now."

"Is that so?" Sasuke chewed quietly his food, not once ever looking up at the blond.

"Well it's a good thing you didn't get hungry before I came back."

"Yeah..." Naruto was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. There was something seriously wrong, and the tone that Sasuke held made it seem like he knew something that he himself was afraid to find out. Afterall Sasuke was busy, there was no way he could have found out about his little step outside.

"I mean otherwise someone might have told me they spotted you outside, just fooling around with someone. And I would have bought this food for nothing." Naruto didn't move his chopsticks. He was almost done with his second bowl, but the tension diverted any concentration he had for his food.

"I don't understand Sasuke." It was then that the Uchiha looked up at the blond who refused to look back at him at this point. He put down his last rice ball before getting up.

"Naruto, I thought you would know already I hate being lied to." His voice was low and calm. But the intent behind it, that malicious aura he had; Naruto knew things were going to get ugly.

"Sasuke I-"

Naruto yelped as he fell over onto the floor, his bowl of ramen crashing to the floor from the brutal force behind Sasuke's slap. Naruto eyes were full of panic, his chest was beating as he tried to crawl backwards, away from the fuming Uchiha.

"Don't play with me Naruto!" He leaned down and grabbed the golden yellow locks atop of the other's head and yanked it to the side, forcing Naruto to face him as he spoke. His eyes were seething with anger as his teeth greeted out words of hate.

"I know you went out. I know you were with someone, with that dog. Now, all I want to know is why you were dumb enough to do that. Was he worth the risk?"

Naruto's eyes began to water. Something about staring into those fierce cobalt eyes began to make him shiver with fear, and emotions began to fly.

"Sasuke I was, it's not like..okay I know you think...I-I'm sorry." Naruto cringed at the punch he received at his stomach. He coughed and choked for air as he was yanked upward again.

"Are you that guilty that you can't even come up with an excuse?" Sasuke walked passed the other towards his bed, dragging Naruto across the floor before tossing him onto his bed. Naruto's tears fell as his hair was slowly being pulled from his scalp. It burned and ached with so much pain, he couldn't hear what Sasuke was raging about. He felt himself being tossed onto his own bed, and he could feel the other's hands roughly move around him. His pajama was being torn apart as he sobbed. He didn't want to be weak, he didn't want to cry, but he didn't know what he could do. He struggled against Sasuke's hands yelling for him to stop when he was turned over onto his stomach. The Uchiha laughed and said it turned him on when he begged him like that. He tried to punch his offender but he was just pressed harder into the matress.

Naruto's eyes where coulded with tears, the heat from his body was beginning to sufficate him. The body molding over him was not helping. He felt his boxers pulled down and away. Skin that was not his own pressed against his back. His hips ached from the way Sasuke was clawing into his sides. Naruto tensed as something hard slid between his cheeks and pressed against his opening. He tried to get away. The blond yelled and tried to move closer.

"No no no, Sasue please-I..n-no please." He sobbed as he was jerked back, and Sasuke grabbed his neck, making the blond bend over backwards. He coughed, Sasuke was gripping him hard enough that he couldn't breathe. The Uchiha was quiet behind him. Naruto opened his eyes towards him to see he was smirking. The glint in his eyes showed he was pleased with himself; he didn't say anything to Naruto.

_Thrust_

"Aaaaah! Ghah! Mhu-" The split inside Naruto was sharp and abrupt. He didn't think Sasuke would put himself all the way in, without anyone preparation on either side. Sasuke's lips covered the blonds while he screamed. Naruto's body was shaking, his throat was burning from the lack of oxygen. Sasuke didn't seem he was in pain at all from the way Naruto's inside squeezed against the intrusion. Instead, he pushed Naruto's body down and gripped his waist with both hands. Hs little toy was panting and coughing. Tears rolled down his face as his eyes schrunched in pain. His mouth parted open as drool slid out.

"Just sit tight, if you can manage to stay still for once." Sasuke laughed. He was trying to degrade the other with more than just his body.

The raven thrusted back and forth quickly. He pulled out midway before slapping his pelvis against the blond's rear. He stared at his actions; the way he entered in and out of his former teammate's ass was hypnotizing. The matress underneath them squeeked and bounced at the force behind his thrust. He could feel it easier to move in him, thinking the blood slowly dripping out was of some use. Naruto groaned in pain beneath him. He gripped the sheets as hard as he could, his knuckles paling.

"You are always a good fuck Naruto." He moaned. He jerked Naruto to the side and lifted his right leg over his shoulder and slid closer.

"I-it h-hurts..gah-ple..eas-se." Sasuke licked his lips. It didn't matter what Naruto had to say, because to him it all sounded sensual. Whether he was crying or moaning, that did not affect him any different than it did any other times.

Sasuke moaned with pleasure as he felt himself getting close to his release. He jerked his his up-and-down, forcing his dick to reach into Naruto in his full length. He licked the blond's thigh, his breath hitching as it shook with an overwhelming orgasm and bit down roughly when he came.

He didn't stop moving until he could not feel his hard on any more. He rode in between the blond for over a minute before dropping his leg. Sasuke wiped his forehead as he pulled out slowly. His cum following his shaft as it pulled out. The mixture of red and the white sticky substance made him smirk. He slapped Naruto's ass before flipping him over.

Sasuke didn't care. He didn't care that Naruto was shaking violently beside him. Or that he was overcomed with hiccups from his screaming and crying. Sasuke laid on the bed and pulled Naruto up, allowing his head to rest against the pillows, and ignoring the hissing of pain the blond had produced.

He warpped his arms around Naruto who pushed him back.

"N-no!" He cried, trembling. "Don't y-you..don't you touch me!"

Sasuke stared at him with uncaring eyes and pushed the other's arms away. He pulled the weeping blond to his chest, even if he was trying to hit him. He held onto Naruto tightly, allowing himself to endure the onslaught of emotions that the one he loved, was showing.

"Just go to sleep, we'll talk about this later." Sasuke spoke with a dead tone. He didn't care that Naruto was saying 'i hate you' over and over. No Sasuke did not care at all. All he could think at that moment was that he loved Naruto. That he would do anything for Naruto, as Naruto had said he would do anything for him. No matter what, he would not let his lover go. He would not allow his former teammate to be taken away from him by anyone. So even if he did not care for much, Sasuke cared for the love he has. And that love was meant to be preserved, no matter what the consequences. And he would await the day when Naruto, would come to realize that.

-TBC-

A/N: Well that was intense, right? Poor Naruto.

Sorry this took forever, funny thing is, is that I just wrote almost the whole thing in two hours. And I haven't updated in months. But I'm starting on the next.

**Spoiler**

kUSHINA O.O Who does not love her? I feel bad that she is going to leave soon, but her and minato will be reunited once more. Plus with all that I read, Naruto and Sasuke are so gay. Seriously, they sounded like they were confessing love for eachother, well Naruto at least. It's a lot happening I swear

**END Spoiler**

Please R&R, it is loved and very much appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: It's been forever people! Here's the latest chapter and I hope you can get through it all and review!

Special thanks to skyinthenightslove, you're review was huge, fun, and well I won't answer all those questions till later!

Warning: Uhm, footsies? And some other stuff

Disclaimer: I do not own Anything! Oh wait, I do! Just not Naruto, -sigh-

Chapter 9

I wasn't sure what I was expecting to wake up to when my eyes finally parted. My queen sized bed was positioned right next to my window, which greeted me with the traditional morning rays from the sun. The brightness caused me to wince and whine to myself, but I forgot I wasn't alone. In fact, I was wrapped between two strong pale arms. My blue eyes trailed along the white skin until I found its owner's eyes. I don't know what was worse; finding the Uchiha still lying next to me, or having said raven's eyes fully open and staring right at me. Seriously, did this guy not sleep?

My mouth dried and I felt an unwanted nervousness from our close proximity; it was uncomfortable to say the least. I moved back slightly but Sasuke only raised a brow at my attempts and said nothing when I hissed from the sudden rush of pain along my backside.

"Can you let me go now?" My eyes had shut from the buzz I was currently feeling, but I'm sure Sasuke could tell I was annoyed and tired from my tone of voice.

"Never." My eyes widened at that, and I stared at him with what I hope didn't seem like fear. I've learned enough now to know anything would set the Uchiha off, and showing such an emotion seemed to drive him further down to crazy ville.

"Idiot." I blinked, surprised he broke tension between our stares and leaned forward. I flinched; not a wise thing to do but my body and mind were still afraid, my wounds were still fresh from the last time he got too close to me. Either way, Sasuke didn't pause, instead he kissed my forehead. His lips were warm and held a tender feeling against my skin as if he was trying to soothe whatever stress I was under.

I didn't look up at him as he moved down to kiss my cheek, all the while he spoke almost carefully.

"Hn, you should probably get ready."

"What do you mean?"

"Sakura is expecting us in about another hour or so." I couldn't help myself when I moved away and turned my head to face him. My questioning eyes aligned with his usually expressionless face.

"She came by." Was the dead panned response. My body shot up from shock, only to fall back in pain. Right, my ass still hurts. I grimaced silently while trying to understand the Uchiha's words.

"That's impossible. How- When did you even talk to her?"

Sasuke eye twitched with annoyance as he sat up beside me, his arms and all leaving my body as he spoke again.

"You were sleeping and I had just came out of the shower. She wanted to see you but I told her you were busy. Sakura wanted to make plans for the afternoon. I suppose it is for you two to catch up." Maybe it was the idea of seeing Sakura or the fact that Sasuke had said 'you _two'_ that had my eyes shining with light of hope.

"Of course I will be there too. Not that I have anything to say to her." He added bitterly. His eyes had glanced at me with his words, trying to observe how my reaction changed with the added information. I looked away and asked him where we were going. He said Sakura only told him where it was; he hasn't been around long enough to notice all the new shops around our village. Afterall, its been nearly three years since he last resided in Konoha.

He watched me silently as I stood up. I didn't have the nerve to face him with what was caked between my legs and rear. It was weird and made it difficult to move; my face burned from embarassement. I was thankful he left me alone in the shower, it gave me more time to focus on me cleaning myself from the mixture of substances that stuck against my skin. I emerged about twenty minutes later to see that it was about half past twelve in the afternoon. It amazed me how quickly time passed by, but then again, I had a rough night. I had seen the mark under my right eye; it was slowly fading but the purplish color was noticeable and it made me feel ashamed. Could I have done more to stop him? What was I to do now that I was back in Konoha? Would Sasuke even let me figure out my next plans? It was all so much to take in and process. I was fully dressed and ready to go with fifteen minutes to spare, but Sasuke thought it smarter to just head out early.

Our travel was quiet and full of awkwardness on my part. I followed the other silently til we reached our destination. It was a decent and recently renovated shop that served a variation of food and snacks. I recalled then how Sakura complimented their sushi rolls and cake mixes.

The place was filled with people I didn't know nor recognize; the majority were slightly older than myself and Sasuke. I looked around for a good spot to sit when my wrist was suddenly captured by Sasuke. I didn't have much time to complain before I was dragged halfway through the shop. Luckily there were too much people to really notice us.

I was about to resist when Sasuke started leading me towards the farthest booth in the back area. Surely private time with the Uchiha could never be promising. That was until I spotted a pink batch of hair sitting on the side of the arrangement.

"Sakura!" I rushed forward once I got her attention. The other's hold on me vanished as I passed him and ran to give my teammate a hug; one she was very happy to comply with.

"Naruto! It's good to see you, finally!" She pulled back slightly to examine my face and I had to try hard to keep my smile from faltering.

"What happened to you?" I placed my hand over her own that was lightly grazing my wounded eye.

"Mah, it's nothing. I just got careless and slipped. I'm really not use to my problem." I scratched the back of my head with my free hand as our intertwined hand laid beside me. It's not like me and Sakura were dating or had a thing going on. But over the years we grew closer and developed a sort of romantic friendship, where we were comfortable by each other's presence but not in a more than platonic way. Sadly I think I was becoming her girlfriend.

Though once those green eyes of her latched on the Uchiha, our hands went their separate ways as she shyly greeted Sasuke. This really concerned me. Sakura was my friend, a tough and resilient girl who was as stubborn as an ox when she wanted to be. But the girl had a heart, a fragile heart. One that never grew out of the infatuation it had for a certain raven, that same person not being the same as he originally was. In fact, he was mentally and emotionally unstable.

"You're here early pinky." Sakura rolled her eyes as we all sat down together. Sasuke and I sat right across from each other, both of us having a wall dividing us from the other tables behind us. Sakura sat on the side between us where the extra chair stuck out on the isle.

"Tch, I'm surprised you even made it here at all. You've been just as bad as Kakashi when it comes to timing." I grinned at her, "I bet it's because Sasuke finally got you up. It's a good thing he was around." Just like that my mouth fell downward. I try to play it off as a huff, but my stomach hurt every time he was brought into the conversation.

"When was the last time you came here?" I tried to change the subject from the Uchiha, it was not like he cared to be involved within our conversations. On the instance that Sakura focused her attention on him, he didn't look at her. Casually responding with his usual 'hn'. As if every freaking question could be reasonably responded to with that simple one syllable sound. 'Sasuke has Naruto been nice to you? Sasuke did you find the place okay? Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!' That bastard was annoying; Sakura's little questions were getting on my nerves too. Maybe I was just being pissy.

"Oh, I came with Sai and Ino. We heard about this new fish cakes being imported from the Mist Village; tasted even better than the rumors said. You guys should totally try it!"

My eyes rolled as I shook my hand. "I don't think I'm really in the mood for fish." She laughed, knowing that lately my taste for fish, being that it was associated with my name, began to bother me over time. Sakura turned towards Sasuke and I couldn't help but to scowl at him as she asked him something. 'You better be nice asshole.'

"Do you like fish Sasuke?" She tucked her hair behind her ear, and I couldn't be sure but, she look like she was blushing. I mean, three years, are we seriously not passed this?

Strangely the bastard was looking at me still after I had given him my warning glance. He was staring at me a lot more stoicly than I liked, and then, he smirked. Some people might have mistaken that for a smile because it was subtle, but I knew better. That stupid twitch of his lips, it was definetly a smirk. Even worse than that was his response.

"I love fish cakes." He really is annoying. I looked down at my menu while his gaze turned to Sakura's with a fake smile.

"It taste good anyway you serve it."

"That's so true." Okay seriously?

"Can we order then? It looks like teme wants fish, I want ramen, and hm, let me guess, you want fish?"

Sakura laughed and looked at her own mini menu on the table. After seconds of browsing she sighed and nodded her head. We waited for some service but none ever came and I was becoming impatient.

"Ugh! I forgot this happened last time. It's too crowded that they never notice the back area in time." Sakura stood up and I wanted to grab her hand or at least go after her as she began to walk away. "I'm going to get someone's attention in this chaotic place, don't kill each other while I'm gone!"

She smiled not knowing how close to it being realistic that statement was. I tried to remain silent, still, and completely invisible if I could. I ignored my ex-teammate to stare at the things near me. I noticed the fabric of the table cloth was long and almost silk; it was a nice design for the shop and gave it a little more sophistication. It was a rather nice setting for a date. I felt the cloth move and looked up, knowing it was Sasuke moving around. "Great, I'm supposed to be on a date with this guy?" I scoffed lowly to myself but the look on said raven's face told me he heard. I blush, and glared at him with disdain.

"You know, since when did you like fish? You said it left you with a bitter taste back then." He shrugged and leaned forward on the table, his gaze never leaving my face.

"It's not so bad once you try it a couple of times." For some reason everything he said sounded dirty to me. I shook my head and ducked to the side to see if I could possibly spot Sakura in the crowd of people.

"I wish she would hurry up, I'm starving."

"I could feed you." I turned sharply to him, my glare clearly saying he was not being cute.

"Bastard."

"Idiot." I sat back down, fuming silently. Hoping I could just be left alone til Sakura came back.

"So you two seem close." I blinked.

"What?" I looked up somewhat suspiciously at him, his chin rested atop of his two folded hands but his eyes were looking elsewhere.

"You and 'pinky'. You two are getting along better."

"Yeah," I looked away when his gaze tried to meet mine. "That happens with friends. She and I spend a lot of time together anyway." I don't know why I began to fidget under his gaze, he made me feel like I was being accused of something. "It's only natural."

He was about to say something when a voice tore our attention away.

"Crap! I finally got a hold of someone and they said they needed to know what drinks we needed." She looked annoyed and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I think I'm in the mood for pink lemonade." I wiggled my eye brows and she laughed. It was sort of an inside joke from a time a guy tried to flirt with her and offered to buy her a pink lemonade. It was pretty funny how he said it, not to mention how he looked. He made Lee seem normal and his eyebrows wouldn't stop moving up and down with every word he did and did not say...you had to be there.

I looked over at Sasuke and huffed.

"Get the teme some sort of asshole tea...oh right, ice tea; thats what he drinks." Sakura glanced at Sasuke which was stupid because he only said 'hn' and did not even look at her. She pat me on the head and turned away saying she would 'be right back', sure.

Yet again our sad little table was filled with tension. Sasuke was staring at me even more...weirdly.

"What?" I snapped, "Did you not want ice tea?" He glared at me then and looked away.

"You're impossible." I shook my head and leaned back, closing my eyes. Yeah, maybe if I couldn't see the bastard I wouldn't be so distracted by him. This seemed like a nice plan until the Uchiha got lonely.

Normal POV

Sakura had been gone for only three minutes when Naruto began to feel something touch him under the table, more precisely, Sasuke's foot was repeatingly tapping against his ankle. Naruto thought if he'd ignore the gesture his company would just get bored and move on to something else. The blond had no idea that meant the situation would turn to something more extreme.

With a sudden jolt, Naruto tried to move backward, but the booth he sat in did not have moveable chairs for that besides Sakura's own.

"What are you doing?" The blond hissed at the raven who was sitting straight up and looking as if he had done nothing wrong. He jumped again and looked around to see if anyone was watching his odd behavior. Naruto glared back at the Uchiha.

"That's not funny Sasuke." Even after saying it was not funny, he could tell the other was amused with the smirk plastered over his pale features.

Naruto gritted his teeth again and moved his hand down to between his legs. Sasuke was apparently in need for some attention as he pushed his foot in between Naruto's leg, he wasn't even aware when his offender had slipped out of his sandals. The foot was rubbing directly on his manhood and the toes of his feet curled as it came down and then loosened when it rubbed upward.

It was humiliating, dirty, and way too intimate for a time and place such as in a restaurant/shop with tons of other people, not to mention with another person who was his close, female friend. Naruto tried to pry the offending foot but Sasuke was surprisingly strong and resilient. The blond's breathe hitched when pressure on a sensitive spot brought forth a wave of sudden pleasure. He blushed and let out a shaky breathe, glaring at Sasuke.

"Please, n-not here." He cursed himself for not being able to control his voice. The Uchiha was loving it even more, his lips quirked upward, unusually high and Naruto couldn't understand why until Sakura popped out of nowhere and took her seat.

"What a mission." She sighed and smiled at Naruto. "Definitely B Rank material."

Naruto's eyes were wide and he turned sharply to Sasuke who suddenly looked bored, his gaze staring at the small metallic container holding napkins in the edge of the table. Yet, even if he did not appear to be moving an inch, that frisky foot was still working his body up.

"Jeez Naruto, you look...red." Sakura looked at her teammate with concern. She scooted forward and tried to feel his forehead with the back of her hand before the blond took hold of it.

"Ha ha, I- I'm fine." He placed her hand on the table and patted it with his own. "Just extremely hungry, yup, that's it." The girl looked warily over to her left, hoping to find an explanation from the Uchiha. Sasuke merely shrugged, feigning ignorance.

"If you say so..." Sakura reclined back into her chair. She was about to begin her story about the long line when a waiter came to their table. He was older than all of them by a few years, about in his early twenties. He smiled politely and greeted them with an apology.

"We're usually this busy during this season. Apparently people are always craving sushi around this time." He chuckled as he placed down the first round of their drinks.

Naruto made a reach for it silently, as did Sasuke. When the Uchiha bent forward he placed more pressure on his foot. The blond male hands shook with his drink, and muttered an apology himself when Sakura jumped bemused.

"I'm just surprised how cold the glass is he-heh." He smiled while Sakura turned back to the waiter and asked about the food. He took the opportunity to glare at Sasuke and nothing else.

Time went by at an unbearable rate for the blond but he tried to suffer through it. He ignored Sasuke's actions - thought the raven wasn't motioning his foot anymore - and focused roughly on Sakura. The girl was seemingly intent on bringing Sasuke into their conversations. He silently thanked her when the right- and in other ways wrong- question was brought up.

"So Naruto, when are you going to start dating again?" The blond choked on his ramen that had been delivered only three minutes prior.

"Sakura now is not the time-"

"Oh come on, don't be shy." She giggled and looked over at Sasuke. Naruto felt the twitch in the other's foot when the question was spawned. He wasn't sure how the other would react, but they were in public so he imagined it wouldn't be much. Secretly, the blond was hoping the Uchiha would become uncomfortable.

"He's dated twice in the last year alone."

"I wouldn't call them dates."

"Oh please Naruto, you even went out with Hinata for a while. The poor girl was red every time of day. Which makes me wonder what you two did-"

"Anyway Sakura you sure haven't been _around_ lately! That's so unlike you." Said girl blinked and blushed afterwards.

"It's all about timing Naruto." She drank some of her lemonade timidly.

Naruto smirked, the foot that was 'torturing' him before had retreated; Sasuke got up and excused himself to the restroom. A cheer of victory emerged into the blonde's head before Sakura grabbed his hand.

"Naruto?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He laughed, scratching the back of his head with his free hand.

"Sasuke, has he mentioned...anything about me?"

"Uh..." Naruto blinked, completely taken off guard.

"Well, sort of."

"Is it anything good?" Immediately the other perked up with excitement.

"Yeah, I mean...well he said he uhm..missed you." He felt a horrible swell in his chest at the sincerity of her sudden reddening face.

"That's good." She muttered. "You see, I was kind of hoping he would still like me." Naruto had a felling that their definitions of 'like' were on opposite sides.

"Sakura I'm not sure if-"

"Will you do me a favor?"

"I don't know." She frowned at his reply.

"Why not?" Naruto shook his head and smiled.

"Ah, forget it. How could I not help you." He winked and asked her what exactly she needed.

"I want you to talk to Sasuke for me."

"Come again?"

She rolled her eyes and looked seriously into wavered blue eyes. "Please ask Sasuke if he likes me. I...really don't want to regret never having asked him out. It's a bit more awkward for a girl to do it, and I don't want to seem pushy. Plus you two are closer than ever right?"

There was a rise in his stomach; he felt like throwing up. Could this really be happening? Sure, he knew Sakura had a thing for the other still, but couldn't she see that Sasuke was no more interested in her than the raven was for ramen?

She squeezed his hand, "Please, I know you can do this! Just ask him to ask me out." Before Naruto could find the words he wanted, Sasuke had returned.

Sakura pulled away from the blond and fixed her hair. Sasuke seemed intent on ignoring both his companion and settled on eating what was left of his fish cake. The silence filling the round, clothed table was heavy. When Naruto finally had enough of his ramen -which remained unfinished- he stood up and said he was going home; Offering the best smile he could to Sakura.

"Oh, okay then! Just don't forget." She smiled and giggled softly as she drank more of her lemonade. Sasuke stood and paid for their meals; Sakura called his name out before he was out of the booth.

"Tsunade said she wants to see you again today, Sasuke." He sighed and nodded. Naruto thankful for the temporary space he would have, retreated home with a final farewell.

XXXX

Nearly four hours had gone by, and Naruto was still home alone. He had waited for Sasuke to return but he had a feeling it wasn't going to be for a while. He spent the time to clean himself up, trying to wash away his anxiety and relax. Naruto tried to think of things to say to Sasuke. Of course he wasn't planning on encouraging his former teammate to date his current one. She was high on an idea that couldn't exist; It was up to him to figure out how Sasuke could gently let her down in his own asshole way, and still keep Sakura's heart intact. Something that wasn't the easiest of things to do.

Naruto sighed before redressing for the outside. He had been cooped up in his tiny apartment for too long and needed a break. Sure he was conscious of the fact that Sasuke would probably explode with rage if he were caught, but Naruto decided he couldn't be afraid. The raven was trying to control him and that he wouldn't allow.

"I'll just come home before he does." He thought aloud, even though he wasn't aware of what time that would be. Hell, he didn't even know if Sasuke was still with Tsunade. Not to mention the other didn't spend more time away from the blond than he had to. But that was okay, he thought. He needed a break and that's exactly was he was going for.

After coming in contact with his friends, they arranged to meet at this nice teen club that mingled with a bar. The two spots were on opposite sides, however, adults and teens alike merged with each other. It was called Scene Mangy, or Mangy for short (Main-gie). It wasn't anything too crazy, but he knew he and his friends would enjoy themselves there. Plus Sasuke surely had never seen the place and wouldn't know to look for him there.

"Kiba!" Spotting his friend with the others, he offered the dog lover a strong hug.

"There you are Naruto, thought you bailed on us tonight." He rolled his eyes and swung an arm around his companion. "You ready to party?" Naruto grinned.

"Ready when you are." Both teens laughed as they followed their other friends into scene Mangy. They spent the first half hour laughing and cracking jokes. Kiba howled at a girl or two and encouraged the blond to do the same, but it struck something foul in him and he rejected the offer. Chouji was happily eating from the dessert menu, while Shikamaru and Lee held up a pretty decent conversation. Naruto was relieved to find that Sakura couldn't make it. Leaving Ino and Hinata the only girls of the night.

Time went by quickly. Before he knew it, they were down to three. He thought about calling it a day when until he was offered a bottle of sake from an unexpected guess.

"Sai? What are you-"

"Oh don't worry how I got it." He chuckled and sat across from the blond.

"I'm not, believe me." He grinned mischievously and took a small portion of the sake into his shot glass. Sai crept a smile in return. Naruto vaguely wondered what happened to Kiba and Lee when he noticed them across the bar talking to a pretty group of girls. Even weirder than that, Lee seemed to be the star of the group. Bushy brow had all the girls giggling, which had Kiba's mouth hung open wider than Akamaru's on a hot day.

"Are you okay?" The sudden question brought Naruto's attention back to the table.

"Who, me? Yeah, I'm great." His grin wavered and he quickly poured himself another serving. "Just great."

"You are a terrible liar Naruto." The blond remained quiet.

"I don't know what's going on with you, and it really isn't my say to tell you what to do. But if anything happens or you need someone to talk to, I'm always here to listen." Sai offered a rare, but sincere nonetheless, smile. He was getting better at that Naruto noticed; Sai was learning a lot from everyone, especially from Sakura who would attempt to beat him down when he was being fake.

"Thanks." Giving a small grin in return, the two boys silently drank their drinks in mutual silence. Time seemed to speed up again after that. Before Naruto knew what was coming, he noticed it was already past midnight. The number of bottles on his table had more than triple in number and when he attempted to stand, his legs shook.

"F-fuck." He muttered more to himself, but Sai heard him anyway. He shook his head and allowed Sai to help hold him up.

"I I have to go."

"I'll take you home."

The two walked slowly back to Naruto's apartment. The blond fought hard to not let his feet drag but he was still a heavy burden on the other.

"You." Naruto stuck his finger into Sai's side, catching the other's full attention as they strode down the street. "You're a good f-friend."

Sai laughed. "You sound quite wasted."

"I am." The blond nodded. He smiled up at Sai who remained focused once again to the empty path ahead. Naruto suddenly felt a very morbid feeling encase him. He was late. He was going to go home and see Sasuke who would no doubt yell and hit him, if not worse.

Naruto looked back up to Sai and began thinking about how he and Sasuke looked more alike the less sober he was. Their skin, hair color...not all of it was so different. But their personality sure as hell was. What if Sasuke was nicer? What if he could be near the raven with the same content feeling he had now with Sai?

"Are you okay?" Sai eyes narrowed slightly with concern. Naruto smiled and raised his hand to rest on the other's face. Sai was very soft to the touch, unlike Sasuke who was smooth, but rough at the same time.

"Yeah," Sai could smell the stench of alcohol on the blonde's lips as he drew closer to the other, "I'm great." he whispered lowly. Their eyes lingered on each other as Naruto made a move to lean in. But the warmth he had wanted never came.

Instead a vice like grip pulled his hand away from Sai's face and into the chest of another. It happened to fast for his drunken haze to render clear.

"W-what-"

"Do you always take advantage of people when they're drunk?"

Sasuke.

It was Sasuke's voice.

And he was angry.

"Leave him alone he-!" Naruto felt his stomach tighten as he gazed into the dark abyss that was the raven's eyes. He lost his voice in the fury, the rage, Sasuke was overpowering him with his gaze and he wanted to run.

Sai smiled, although it held no sincerity this time. "I was walking Naruto home."

"I'll take it from here."

Sai looked to Naruto to silently ask if that is what the blond wanted. The blond shinobi nodded slowly and muttered a thanks to Sai before turning to face Sasuke.

"Okay then," Sai turned and waved behind him. "Good night Naruto."

Sasuke glared at the other boy retreat back into the bar they had just left. Naruto tried not to meet his gaze when he felt eyes burning through him.

"Uhm," he whispered lowly, his head spinning from all the alcohol; He just wanted to sleep now. To his surprise Sasuke hoisted him up over his shoulder even though he protested.

"No wha- P-put me down Sasuke!" He blushed but stopped his shouting when he caught a glimpse of Sasuke's face in the dimly lit street. It was hard to describe at first, but the image was all too clear. Sure the Uchiha was mad, but he also seemed dissapointed. The blond swayed his head back to facing the street they were treading from.

Naruto wasn't sure what would happen now that they entered his apartment that early morning. Sasuke put him down on the bed to sit while he turned away into the kitchen. He sat quietly, the dizziness from alcohol still lingered and his stomach was acting in affect to that.

"I," the blond grazed his hair with shaky hands, "I hate you so much."

Suddenly, it was there. A rush of emotion he had tried avoiding all night. He was in pain, tormented even more so than he was sober. Sasuke stopped his ministration to look at the him. His stare was daunting, they held no thoughts, no feelings. Naruto was scared, he was nervous, he was everything that he had not wanted to be. Everything that his life had seem to not be. He struggled to get on both his feet as he continued to speak.

"Are you trying to ruin everything?" He gripped his hair, the pain was okay, if he felt pain then maybe the tension in his heart would slowly loosen its grip.

"Why can't you just leave things alone? Why are you doing-, do you get off on things like this?" He wobbled, he struggled for words. Sasuke wasn't reacting immediately, but he walked to Naruto anyway. The blond moved closer as well, he wanted to be heard. He wanted to understand and be understood.

"Naruto what are you-"

"You fucking bastard." As Sasuke tried to reach out for him, Naruto shoved him roughly. Sasuke stumbled back slightly and took what came.

"She fucking likes you, and you don't care. You don't deserve her, she's beautiful and smart and, and..." A tear strode down his cheek but he fought it off.

"You're a fucking lowlife." He struck his finger against Sasuke's chest. "You should just dissapear, I-"

Sasuke gripped Naruto's shoulder suddenly, his eyes bore pain but the blond could not deal with his emotions. He didn't fight him off, he spoke directly into the other's eyes.

"I don't love you. I never loved you Sasuke! You need to find someone else, because I, I cannot deal with you. I hate you so much."

The Uchiha was quiet, he was angry but he was frozen by such hateful words.

"Naru-"

"Just leave! Find someone else to entertain your sorry ass! Don't you get it, you being here is just...just a-" Naruto was released as he finished his sentence "-a mistake!"

He didn't care anymore! Everything was off balance, nothing made sense. He was suffering, and deep down, he wanted Sasuke to suffer too. He wanted the Uchiha to burn from turmoil, pay for his cruel acts.

But Sasuke remained silent. Naruto hadn't looked up at him since their arguement settled. He felt the other shift beside him and flinched defensively. He looked up when nothing happened, Sasuke was already by the door. He reached his hand forward, wanting to say something, but suddenly a heavy pressure formed in his stomach. It rose up and clenched painfully against his chest. He ran to the bathroom, bile leaking from his mouth.

Naruto had never truly been drunk before; a thing like vomiting from alcohol was unusual for him. By the time he was 'cleansed' from the substance Sasuke was gone. He didn't care he told himself. He took a quick shower and dived into bed. He didn't want to feel this way again, and if the bastard didn't want to return, life might drift back to normal.

Silently, outside the apartment door, Sasuke stood. His mind raced with words, but he was not at a lost. Oh no, he thought. Things were going to change; he smirked, after all he had to have the last word.

xxxxx

It was morning, far too soon for Naruto's liking. He had no alarm go off, just a sudden sound of someone opening and slamming his door, which caused him to jolt up. He cursed aloud at the headache he endured just then, glaring at the person who caused him pain.

"Sakura?"

Not who he was expecting.

"Oh my god Naruto! I...wow you look crappy." I grumbled as she plopped on the bed across from him.

"Oh oh, never mind that!" The chime coming from her squeals was driving the blond insane.

"Naruto, thank you so much!" He tried to think what exactly he had done, but he really couldn't figure it out. He looked at her curiously. Sakura smiled with new found...happiness? There was so much joy in her, she seemed like she could not even control herself.

"What did I do exactly?" She laughed and uttered the impossible.

"Sasuke and I are together!"

xTBCx

A/N: Oh My God. This took forever, because I became unhappy with its progression but here I am! Next chapter things get fun! I know SasuSaku, shoot-! someone else haha well there is that and Sasuke meeting Tsunade so often, is not really just for Naruto. The plot thickens! I can't wait...I actually been started chapter 10 while finishing this, it marks the changing point once again for this story and my favorite parts are coming. I did not revise for errors, I know there are a lot, but I've been arguing with my mom as she has dug through my belongings and hid a book of mine because she is like that. So sory I am finishing this with a lot of anger and resentment. But anyway-!

I'm very grateful to everyone who reviewed and has supported me. I promise not to dissapoint you!

R & R, I love the feedback!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Chapter 10, about time. Kind of short, don't shoot!

Disclaimer: I do not own, I do not own, I do not - well maybe- own.

"W-when did this happen?"

"Just last night! I got a call from Kiba saying he needed help with Lee. Apparently some underage boys went out to have a little too much fun," Sakura eyed Naruto with feign disappointment, "So of course, no one was watching what Lee was grabbing, and before he knew it Lee had taken a deadly sip." She sighed heavily remembering the fuss around the club, of her friends, from the dunken Lee, and more so from the bar owners.

She shook her head and a radiant smile crept its way back up.

"So I was helping Kiba take Lee back home before Neji heard of it, when I saw Sasuke just a few feet away from the place. He seemed like he was looking for someone and I figured, that might have been me." She practically squeeled from the memory.

"W-why did you..think that?"

"Because I'm sure he had talked to you. He found me earlier yesterday to ask where you had disappeared to, so of course I helped him out. But when he came back to the same place, he must have sensed me there!" Her hands moved exasperately, her mouth smiled with emphasis.

"Oh Naruto, I was right! I let Kiba take over and I approached him. Asking who exactly was he looking for. He was quiet for awhile, but I guess he was being shy. Sasuke said you told him all about my, well you know, and he ended up asking me out!" She jumped up delight from the bed, bouncing with joy - literally.

Naruto's eyes were frozen. His body went numb long before she finished her story. Was this really happening? Did Sasuke actually ask her to be _his_ girlfriend? It just didn't seem real at all. He felt angry, hurt, and most of all disturbed. He knew better than Sakura, she was in bliss not knowing the darker side of the truth. Sasuke had to be up to something. Sure he and Sasuke had a fight last night but, that wasn't enough to chase the raven away. Nothing was, and he knew that better than anyone.

"Are you okay? You don't seem as excited as I had hoped." She stopped her cheering to try and level with the blond. Whatever he was thinking, he wasn't ready to burst her bubble with yet.

"I'm really grateful Naruto, it's all thanks to you that I can be this happy." Another surge of pain pounded against his heart. 'All because of him', that was too much to endure.

"No problem Sakura, but if you don't mind I-"

"Oh right! Sorry I disturbed you, I just wanted you to be the first to know." She scooted out of the bed and rushed to the door, opening it with excitement.

"I can't wait to tell Ino! She's going to be so jealous!" With that, Naruto was left alone.

The blond tried to think, he tried to find reasoning; Words that could better help him deal with what just happened, but he couldn't. His heart was the only sound resonating; It was loud and thumped painfully in his chest, in his ears, even his head. His body was becoming numb all over, a wave of fire burned in the pit of his stomach. Shaky tan hands rose up and gripped at the roots of his hair. He was suffering, he needed someone there to help him. Naruto's mouth fell open, but no noise came. Just his heart beating. It sounded for awhile rapidly before becoming a slow drum, low and peaceful. He laid back down, feeling the sweat in his back being absorbed by his sheets. This was better he thought. Naruto eyes slowly closed, feeling his need to rest come full force.

xxxxx

A knock resonated into the Hokage's office.

"Come in!" Tsunade shuffled her paperwork to the side once seeing who had arrive.

"Sasuke." She greeted curtly, the younger nodded in acknowlegdement. He sat in front of her casually, crossing his legs, and poised suitably.

"Lady Hokage." She scoffed at his formality; she was still unacustomed to it.

"Well I suppose we should continue where we left off." She pulled back and opened the drawer to her right, shuffling through, she found the documents she needed. "I have reviewed your request Uchiha, however..." Tsunade sighed, trying to find the right words to say. "Will it be alright with _him_?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, he thought of how his blonde would react to his current plans. He sighed and faced the hokage once more.

"He doesn't have to know everything."

Tsunade eyed him warily, before thinking it over herself. Indeed, she agreed. Naruto was under enough strain and to know of something like this would just cause an unneccesary reaction. She signed the request form and handed it to Sasuke.

"Hand it to Shizune, she will take care of the arrangements. When things are ready, you will be instructed to come here before your departure." Tsunade leaned forward, her elbows a top of her desk, hands folding in contempt.

"Sasuke what you discover must be reported immediately."

"I understand." He looked at her with indifference, "I assume the other matters of our deal will be met soon after." Lady hokage nodded, and Sasuke stood to take his leave.

xxxxx

Hospital beds are really annoying. Naruto sighed and shifted once more in place. He had been awake for a good ten minutes and quickly realized what happened. He wasn't sure how he got here, but he had a good guess his 'roommate' stumbled upon him. But since he awoke, no one had come to his room for a visit.

Naruto was hot and itchy, he was growing increasingly uncomfortable having to stay still. After a few more minutes, he sat up properly. In what seemed like a life time, he now had time to himself - time to think. But then again, thoughts of what happened, got him to where he was now. The blonde sighed and closed his eyes, maybe some more sleep would do him good.

Of course, timing was never on his side.

"You're awake." Closing the door, entered Mr. Obvious.

"Sasuke." The name stung his chest.

"Naruto." The blonde gritted his teeth at the tone of amusement. He didn't think there was anything to laugh about.

As Sasuke walked towards his bed and sat in front of him, a lingering question came to mind.

"What are you doing?" The Uchiha paused and shrugged, lifting one leg onto the mattress while his other dangled out to the side. His body positioned so that he was looking directly at Naruto.

"Is the one who carried you here, not allowed to visit?"

"If you mean the one who caused me to be here, then no." Naruto glared at Sasuke who remained indifferent.

"Look, I don't need anymore of your bullshit okay? Just tell me what are you trying to do with Sakura!"

"Oh, that." Sasuke smirked, his eyes glinting suspiciously. He had the other's full attention as he spoke. "I just took your advice."

"Advice, what are you-" Naruto took a deep breath, he was stumbling quickly through his words. "I don't understand, why-"

"I found someone to entertain my, how was it- my sorry ass?" Naruto's eyes widened. He had said such words last night, but they both knew _this_ was not what he meant.

"You asshole! How dare you," the blonde's voice was slowly crumbling, "Sakura is a good girl! You can't do this, you can't!"

"I thought she told you I did." His arrogance was driving the blonde up the wall. "Besides, I'm in the mood to try something new."

"You don't deserve her." His eyes were starting to hurt, he could feel an intense emotion surfacing.

"And you do?" Naruto knew what Sasuke was implying. He was being ridiculous though, taking his friend away as a sick joke.

"Don't...you're just going to hurt her. I won't allow you to do that."

"What are you going to do, tell her the truth?" He chuckled. The sound was heart wrenching to the blonde, he felt his life continuing to crumble because of the Uchiha. He didn't want that, he had to think of something. Anything to stop him! But what could convince the other to listen to him?

Naruto looked down, a thought slowly creeping into mind. He moved out from under his covers and closer to his ex-teammate. Sasuke seemed a bit surprised as the other crawled a top of him. Naruto bit his timidly as he straddled the Uchiha. Their eyes met, and Naruto leaned in.

As lips encountered another, their eyes remained open, observing. Naruto was the first to close his eyes and parted his lips, his tongue creeping out to graze against the Uchiha's mouth. He reached up one hand, grasping the raven's hair in an intimate gesture, bringing both shinobi's closer together.

Sasuke didn't hesitate in entering Naruto's mouth. The taste was as he remembered it to be - pleasant and all his. Taking control, he sucked on the blonde's tongue with precise skill. The wet organ wiggling against him, he sunk his own eager one deeper into his lover's mouth. His body shivered at the low moan his actions produced. Naruto gripped him harder, pressing their mouths closer.

Naruto swiped his tongue in a small circular motion, making sure to press down against Sasuke's for a repeated reaction. After a few seconds, he parted their lips, saliva connecting them still. Naruto breathed unevenly and dipped his head to the crook of Sasuke's shoulder. His tongue reappearing once more to flick against the vulnerable skin.

"Please," he kissed the flesh again before meeting Sasuke's gaze, "-don't lead her on."

Naruto's eyes were trembling beneath his ex-teammate. He wanted, needed, for this madness to end. He couldn't take the responsibility for it all. He didn't want anyone to suffer as he had, as he currently was.

Naruto closed his eyes briefly as he felt a quick peck on his lips.

"Sorry." Sasuke's eyes smoldered his own, his scowl was threatning. Naruto felt hopeless suddenly, "But that's not enough."

The Uchiha got off the hospital bed and walked out; Leaving Naruto to cope with his failure.

xxxxx

It seemed like after that ordeal, time was passing painfully slow for Naruto. Not long after, he spoke with Tsunade and made an excuse as to why he passed out. He blamed it on not being able to do missions, causing him to be stressed with no relief. Which was true in its own way.

It was just past noon when he arrived back into his apartment. Naruto was at another cross road. Sakura was in denial and danger; Sasuke was being a ruthless bastard, all the while Naruto was just home, waiting.

Naruto tried to distract himself. He found dishes to wash, ate a cup of ramen, and began to pace in circles. The place he once called home was becoming a jail cell and there was nothing he hated more than being confined.

Three hours went by like nothing. If his whole life were to move like that, so casually and uneventful, he would commit suicide with ramen. As it seems all there was to do in his home was to eat, shower, sleep, and eat some more.

Finally Naruto had enough. He grabbed his keys, his pouch with money, and his clothes. He had an idea, he wasn't sure why he thought of this, but it seemed like a quick way to relieve stress, or at least to temporarily forget about his troubles.

It was a medium sized store that he had seen Kakashi and some other adults go into. Of course he had been there before, but never to do what he was about to. Thinking twice, he formed his hands together, his face concentrating carefully. Controlling chakra wasn't impossible with his condition, but it strained his body to complete fatigue over a short time period.

He let out a breathe before a cloud of smoke 'poofed' around him. Walking out from an alleyway, he emerged a new man.

The store's door bell rang as he entered, he casually walked through the first isle, towards the small refrigerated section. There he found an arrangement of colorful bottles in different sizes. Finding a brand he recognized, he reached in and grabbed one. As he turned around to pay off his item, an area to the left, caught his attention.

It had really been awhile since he read any magazines; On days when there was no mission to attend, He and Sakura would meet, the girl always bringing along the latest issues. Naruto passed by them, a slight diversion wouldn't kill him afterall. He saw some interesting ones but soon lost interest with the rest, most had inquires of love: 'Does he love you? Is he right for you? Perfect settings for dates.'

It was too much.

The idea of love did not seem pleasant to him at this point. Sasuke was not capable of love, that the blonde was sure of. The Uchiha knew how to destroy, then leave once there was nothing left. Naruto wondered if that was the case with himself and the other. Was Sasuke done playing with him? Did the bastard not see enough in the blonde to keep him entertained?

_Am I not 'good' enough?_

Naruto shook his head and turned once more to leave. But as he took a step foward, he heard a slight jingle. The sounds of delicate beads gliding against each other. Curious, he looked.

It was a small door made of long strings with small pebbles on it. The sign above it read: 'Adult'

He knew what that meant. Adults only, adult content, any sort of sexual products and material would be beyond the flimsy opening. He wasn't sure why he started to walk there.

Sex itself was never a topic he lingered on. He was attracted to people, but the physical aspect was a work in progress.

Naruto walked in and noticed only one person beside himself there. His nose scrunched with disgust at the gleam in the older man's eyes. He had picked a porn video with ridiculously oversized breasts on the cover.

He looked around, slowly taking his time to absorb his surroundings. There were toys in shapes and sizes he didn't understand, videos playing on the television screen (hanging up in the corner of the small room) that made him shudder. Slowly, he was growing uncomfortable.

Naruto's eyes caught something however. He was curious, and felt utterly ridiculous at the same time. _I don't need that_, he thought. But his hands in the form of another's reach forward and took the small booklet. The touch burned. It was as if he wasn't suppose to come in contact with it, like he was stealing. He left quickly. Spotting a clear line ahead he hastily placed both his items onto the counter.

"Is this all?"

Naruto nodded, avoiding the man's gaze. He appeared old enough from using his jutsu, so he didn't have to worry about being found.

"Thank you, and use them wisely." The man offered a sly smile, effectively embarrassing the blond all the way out the door.

He had a large brown paper bag to hold his purchases, and found himself staring at them. He wasn't sure if what he was doing was a good idea or not. Well, it was bad if he were to get caught, he thought bitterly.

Naruto was about three streets away from the shop when a voice resonated behind him.

"Now Naruto, what could you have possibly needed to buy, that you couldn't go in as yourself?"

Sai.

Naruto's current form smoked around, revealing his 'true self' after the mist cleared.

"How did you-"

Sai grinned and tapped his temple twice. Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Well?" Naruto looked at him slightly nervous. He wondered what Sai wanted from him now that he was caught.

"What?" The blonde responded, not expecting Sai to take a few steps closer to him.

"Aren't you going to invite me for a drink?" Naruto's eyes widened at that. Looking down at his brown paper bag, he saw the big bottle of alcohol he purchased. He chuckled and offered a smile in return.

"I guess I owe you that." Sai grinned once more and followed Naruto home.

A/N: I hadn't intend to make this chapter so short, but if I didn't it would not be posted for awhile, trust me. xD I was surprised by the SaiNaru supporters out there. Glad you all approve, and just wait til next chapter! A little bonding time with alcohol should do their relationship some good. And what exactly did Naruto buy from the adult section? Any guesses?

R&R love the reviews thus far lovers! Ch.11 is a third there so no worries.


	11. Chapter 11

Warning: Lemon down below!

xxNaruto's_Apartmentxx

"W-wow, this -cough- is really strong."

Naruto's eyes squinted to read the small imprints on the bottle's cover. He recognized the brand, but it was of a new type of liquor. He looked up when Sai laughed.

"It's a mix of sake and some new rum that's recently been imported into Konoha." Sai got up from the small table and walked towards the refrigerator. He started looking for some normal beverages. Naruto took another sip, this time he was able to control his coughs.

"Here." Sai placed down a carton of grape juice next to their cups. He took the bottle of alcohol from the curious blonde and poured a decent amount into each of their cups. After that, he reclaimed the grape juice and added about twice the amount into the drinks.

Naruto watched slightly perplexed. The realization that he never bought grape juice before, daunting on him. Sasuke was obviously getting comfortable with him here, in his home. As if the Uchiha was really staying with him, like his home was now their home. The blonde shuddered.

"Well, don't just stare at it Naruto." Sai placed the mixed drink in front of the blonde, raising his own glass in the form of a toast. The blond smiled and mimicked the action.

"To better days, good drinking, and strong relationships." Their glasses chimed after touching, both abruptly taking it to their lips and devouring its content. Though, Naruto was surprised at Sai's choice of words. The last part had him thinking. What did the other mean by strong relationships? Maybe it was his way of saying 'to friendship', or strong bonds...all of which made the blonde think of him.

Naruto shook his head and accepted his second round from Sai.

"Hey Sai." The brunette nodded in question.

"How is it...you know, out there." Naruto tilted his head towards the window, the outside clearly viewable.

"We have not been on that many missions," Sai took another sip, adding thoughtfully, "But we sure do miss you."

Naruto's mouth twitched upward, he was happy to be missed, but bitter he could not have any missions till he was 'better'.

"It's awfully quiet and keeping Sakura company is more work than the mission itself. When her other gossip companions are busy, she feels the need to replace them with myself." Sai sighed and served up a third round. "By the way, were you aware that she and Sasuke had that sort of connection?"

Naruto choked on his drink.

"Yeah." He placed his drink down, staring at it with contempt. "Does she talk a lot about him?"

"More than any girl should."

The blonde bit his lip. He didn't want to know, but he felt he had to. It was that awful feeling lingering inside him; that he was the one to cause this mess.

"But I suppose that does not matter." Naruto looked up.

"Women move on fast, unlike men." Sai chuckled and quickly changed subjects. Naruto wasn't sure between the two, who was more upset now.

They talked a little more after that about Sai's art. His pale teammate was becoming more passionate about his art, constantly finding moments where he could observe and create a canvas with each scenery, with every emotion that he was slowly coming to comprehend. Surely, Sai had come a long way since their first meeting. Seeing him smile more freely now, caused Naruto to smile as well.

"I'm glad you're here Sai." The brunette agreed, saying he was becoming more fond of him as well. Naruto grabbed the liquor bottle. The other apparently having enough, unlike the blonde himself. He served his own cup this time, adding more alcohol than the juice. By the time they reassumed their talk, he had had a fair amount to drink, not minding the slight buzzing sensation beginning to form in his stomach.

"I'm sure if you talk to Tsunade, she could find some missions that aren't too strenuous for you."

"Doubt it. She only sees me to check my results. Otherwise she's more concentrated on Sasuke's report on me."

"Well, maybe if I go with you to see her, and perhaps a talk with Kakashi as well, will help. Staying here all day doesn't seem...ideal. Plus that Uchiha I'm sure is overly," he paused in thought, "protective of you." Naruto looked away.

"Bad choice of words Sai." He mumbled.

"Really, wouldn't you rather spend time with me?" Naruto, surprised, turned to him. Their eyes locked together, a small silence ensued. The blonde couldn't deny he felt a sudden flush, whether it was the words or alcohol he couldn't tell.

"I don't understand what kind of 'situation' you are in. I'm no doctor, but I care about what is happening to you. You seem less active - emotionally, physically. I want to know why Naruto." The light-haired teen looked away. Telling the other he was too concerned for his well-being.

"Sai, we've gotten a lot closer since we started out. I'm really happy that you care. Really I am! Just..." Naruto closed his eyes, his thoughts suddenly clouded with the misery he had been through. That he was still enduring. But he kept smiling, knowing that there was someone here trying to understand his feelings; it was something he had been wanting. But he did not want to drag Sai into this.

Sai, he noticed earlier on, had not many similarities to Sasuke- apart from appearance. He was genuine, caring even; though they had their moments of differences, his teammate was not someone he hated. Naruto was suddenly cut from his thoughts, as words were directed to him once more.

"The last time we were together, I thought then that..." Sai closed his eyes briefly, a small tug on his lips remained, though he had a more solemn expression now. "I guess, this is what it means to-"

It was then the door opened.

Naruto looked up, his eyes widened in shock. Sai sighed.

"Sakura!" The blonde attempted to stand and cursed when he stumbled.

"W-what are you doing here? And how the hell did you get in?"

The pink-haired girl smiled at both her teammates.

"Don't mind me! I just need to borrow your...drinking partner." Sakura faced turned to scold them.

"Honestly boys, did last night teach you nothing?" She huffed, placing a feisty fist against her hip bone.

Sai rose up, helping Naruto get steady, though the blonde became shy from the action and pushed his helper.

"I'm good. Don't worry about it." He offered a light chuckle, though he was nervous. Sakura's presence did something bad to him. He felt dizzy, nauscious, angry, depressed. He needed her to leave.

"Well then," Sai eyed him warily. He was suspecting the blonde of something. Soon, a smirk formed onto his pale features and he turned towards Sakura.

"I'm ready to go." Sakura nodded and waited for Sai to lead the way.

"How did you know Sai was here anyway?" Naruto was sure no one had spotted them before they arrived to his home.

"He told me he was going to look for you." The blonde was surprised by this.

"I needed a reason to get away from you." Sakura rolled her eyes at Sai's input of words. Both waving their goodbyes before leaving. Sai only saying he would be buying their drinks next time around.

Alone, Naruto was wondered about their discussions. He found there was still some alcohol left and had himself a little more. Sai was good company after all. Naruto would really consider talking to Tsunade about making him active for missions again. Even though he was still shaken by Sakura's sudden appearance, he didn't feel all too bad. Just a little drunk.

Now he was bored again. It was already past six, the time flying past him on its own accord. He wasn't sure when Sasuke would return. Not that he cared. The more time he had to himself the better, right?

But there was that lingering feeling once more. It made him feel dark. The issue of Sasuke and Sakura still remained; He knew better than to think the Uchiha had any real personal affection for the girl. He was conniving, and would do whatever means necessary to accomplish his goals. Just what is his plan?

Naruto couldn't think of anything other than jealousy. Perhaps Sasuke was bitter by his and Sakura's friendship that he felt the need to manipulate it. He was already trying to control Naruto, so it must have been the same for his female companion. If that was the case, he needed to try and out do the Uchiha.

Sorry, but that's not enough.

Naruto's eyes closed, placing his forehead against the table's surface. Sasuke had said those words to him. He wasn't looking for a small display of intimacy or affection. It was hard enough for the blonde to even kiss him without cringing. What more could he do?

Turning his head to the side, Naruto was at a lost. It was when he looked at the discarded paper bag beside him did he remember that. Sitting up, he reached and digged into it. His last purchase.

He grew embarrassed just looking at its content. What possessed him to even buy the little booklet he did not understand. But maybe, he knew somewhere in his mind, that it could help.

Leaning against his chair, he opened it to the first page, skimming through its content.

xxxxx

Sasuke arrived home at half past nine. Yes home, his and his lovers'. It had been a rather long day since he left the hospital. Though it was hard not to think about Naruto's desperation from earlier, he had found himself surrounded with things to do. There was the meeting with Tsunade twice over about his plans for the day. They had come to an agreement about the location he could travel to, who he would be accompanied by, and what they were to search for.

It was obvious to the Uchiha that Tsunade was being overly strict about the arrangements, as he had been demanding. But both wanted to accomplish the same thing, for the same person.

It was within the first week of their return, that Sasuke had approached Tsunade about his request. Because he is always with Naruto, and 'testing' the blonde's capabilities and limitations, the Uchiha observed that his lover's condition was not improving. He wanted to believe time itself would regenerate the blonde's abilities, but it hadn't.

It was then that he asked if he could do research. Of course it was far more complicated than simply requesting it. Sasuke wasn't on good grounds with everyone in Konoha. He had a bitter history here, and he was not entirely deemed a citizen, at least not to the hokage. Tsunade had refused, at first. But with unidentified results coming from her loved blonde, she began to see that they had to find an alternative.

It was Sasuke's point to search an area where he had known the Akatsuki to go from time to time, when mischief was being done. It was an area called Daburum. Localized crime and often adult activity was conducted there. He wanted to find affiliates of the Akatsuki, learn if there was anything exchanged in information or goods, that could possibly add up to the effects on Naruto.

Sasuke hadn't expected, however, for everything to be in order so soon. He reported to Tsunade about an hour after leaving the hospital. She had formed a team and handed the Uchiha his own uniform. Soon, he set out to Daburum. It wasn't far, but the travel required a lot of careful detail when trying to be sourceful. They hadn't expected the city to be under investigation upon their arrival. Surely anyone crooked enough had already went into hiding. This foiled their plans, forced them to reschedule, and now he was home, a hinder of disappointment affecting his mood.

But being home, he did not want his mood to show.

Sasuke placed his bag beside the door, careful not to let his uniform to become noticeable. He went to the kitchen and washed his hands. He turned to see if the blonde layed in bed, but he wasn't. Sasuke observed a tall, gold and brown colored bottle sitting upon the small kitchen table. He went to it, picking it up he took a light whiff. The smell was strong and not too pleasant, and, he noticed that it was entirely empty.

"Sorry, I kind of drank it all." Sasuke peered up. Naruto was wearing his usual clothes- black tee and designed pants, minus his jacket. He walked up to the Uchiha who did not move in response. Naruto's blonde hair was still wet from taking a shower, his face slightly flushed. Sasuke assumed he had been taking a warm shower when the tan hand reached towards his face.

Naruto brushed his hand against the other cheek lightly. Blue eyes avoided the Uchiha's gaze and instead, moved his arm lower. His finger's brushing down the length of Sasuke's arm before grasping his fingers.

The raven didn't struggle when he was tugged towards the back of the apartment, to the bed. Sasuke was not sure what the blonde was doing til he was slowly urged to sit onto the mattress.

The Uchiha sat, looking questioningly at his companion, who only stared at his exposed chest. There was no exchange of words, just silent interpretation. Soon the bed plunged down once more as Naruto climbed a top. Slowly Sasuke edged himself back to allow the blonde room.

Once over the raven, Naruto placed his hands onto the exposed, white skin. His fingers rubbing the flesh underneath.

"What are you doing?" The blond smirked and leaned forward, planting a small yet sensual kiss against Sasuke's lips. Pulling back, he observed the bored and annoyed expression the other held. Wanting a better reaction, he rocked his hips down. Like instinct, Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's waist; Surprised to feel the other was already hard when moving against him. A low, indecent moan came from the blonde.

Naruto bit his lip, staring innocently at Sasuke. The Uchiha wasn't fully comprehending the other's motives, but didn't struggle when his blonde moved to place the raven's hands above his head.

Naruto leaned down beside the Uchiha's face. He licked the shell of Sasuke's ear, causing the raven to shiver beneath him. He took pride in that. Naruto grinded even harder, lifting his leg up to angle their dicks even closer with pleasure. Sasuke's hands twitched, an erection beginning to rise.

Naruto continued to kiss, nibble against the raven's ear. The room was quiet. Only the soft motion of the bed could be heard alongside the blonde's 'Ha's and 'oh's when he thrusted downward.

Sasuke's eyes were closed, it was too much like a dream. The one he desired above him, wanting and willing to pleasure him. They went at it for a few minutes before Naruto was becoming more frantic, he sucked loudly against the raven's ear, devouring it. Sasuke let out a low moan and thrusted upward, feeling an orgasm within reach. The blond pulled back nearly jumping on top of the Uchiha.

"Y-yes... haa-ah!" Naruto moved his hands downward, balancing himself atop of Sasuke's pelvis. His thighs shook, legs stumbling to rub himself the right way. "T-there y-yes..Haa! So..g-good." Sasuke felt Naruto quiver when he orgasmed for the first time, his own erection throbbing to do the same. Naruto movements slowed down. He sat properly and wiggled his way out of his back shirt. Leaning forward, closer to Sasuke, he licked the other's parted lips. His hands unzipping his own pants, reaching around his ass and pulled the fabric down. Once they were low enough, he went back to sitting on top of Sasuke who noticed the blond was not wearing any underwear.

Naruto used his shirt and stroked himself. His member was stiff and already precum threatened to shoot out. He moaned loudly, surprising even himself. He thrusted into the fabric roughly, loving the friction against his dick. Sasuke stared at him in awe. Was this really the same blond as before who resented every advanced he made? The Uchiha could not understand what was happening, but there wasn't an ounce of him that cared.

Sasuke bit his lip, hearing the other moan his name seductively. He couldn't take it anymore.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and rolled himself on top, not caring for the surprise in the other's eyes. He removed his clothes swiftly, exposing his own leaking member. Naruto thrusted upward.

"Fuck Sasuke, do me too." His voice was unbelievably husky, his eyes shining with lust that rivaled his own need. He grabbed both their erections and quickly rubbed up and down. Naruto mouth parted, he cound't deny it felt even better than with his own hands.

"Kiss m-me, ha S-sa-umph!"

The intensity came all at once. Both teens tipped over the edge as tongues tried to find more pleasure. Naruto's head went entirely blank, the white flashes made his body hot; his climax deafening him. The blonde could not sense anything but his pulse. His heart beating inside his ears, his body still. Even Sasuke's weight had left him.

Naruto's body jolted feeling fingers squeezing his now very sensitive nipple. He groaned lowly, shifting his body towards the touches. He felt Sasuke lips pressed softly against his cheek. He whispered the raven's name, who grunted in return,

"Break up with her." Naruto knew he sounded like pathetic, speaking such words while trying to catch his breath. Opening his eyes for the first time, he turned to see Sasuke looking at him with some confusion.

"With Sakura." At once Naruto regretted saying her name. Sasuke's eyes looked surprised, betrayed, and then...

"Was all this-" ...very calm. The blond didn't understand what he was trying to say and before he could ask, Sasuke uttered.

"No."

"But you have to! I...I won't forgive you if you don't."

The raven made no immediate response. He leaned back and grazed the cum from his lover off his chest and placed his tainted finger on Naruto's lips. The blond seemed taken back but quickly opened his mouth and encircled the other's sticky digit. His tongue swirled around and coated his finger with his saliva; sucking roughly before Sasuke inserted another finger into his mouth, penetrating deep into the wet cavern. He stopped himself from gagging and held the hand from clogging his airways.

"You make a really good whore." The sound of Sasuke's voice mocked Naruto's ego instantly. He knew he was being toyed with now. His face flushed. The Uchiha pulling his hand away sensing the other was about to bite him.

"You have your little dirty tricks...But so does Sakura." He smirked at the shocked expression before him. "I'm not done with her yet love." Naruto moved from under Sasuke and replied angrily.

"You asshole! You better not have done anything to her!"

"I didn't do anything but sit down while she took care of the rest." Sasuke stopped the flying fist aimed for his face. His gripped tighten over it and he moved it backwards. Naruto hissed at the position.

"Don't worry, you're still my top priority." He smirked and released his lover, standing as he headed towards the bathroom.

Naruto was left alone almost instantly. His body shook with rage as hot tears dropped from his pained eyes. He knew he failed to protect Sakura. If what Sasuke said was true, he would have a much darker road ahead. He just wasn't sure if that path would lead to his destruction.

XXX

A/N: Well, how was it? It took me forever to write this lemon you guys, no kidding. My mom left to PR for a whole week and I'm just lost. Should I do things I never could before? Stupid school is getting in the way. College is sure proving to be a handful. -Sigh- Rest assured I will be updating. (I have no computer so work with me! Just have an itouch lol) I will try to respond to reviewers. Thank you sooooo much to everyone who took the time to R&R I swear I have all comments saved. They make me smile, and drive me forward. (Note I may be editing some past chapters, so if your email blows up...I apologize!)

Also special thanks to those who really put effort in the reviews. I have no time to look up the names but YOU especially who leave me big paragraphs of questions! I expect another one like it ;P


End file.
